Best Friends Deal
by Tepo
Summary: Ino se encuentra con Naruto mientras atiende la floreria de su familia; entonces se da cuenta que Naruto es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, asi mismo ella de Sakura. Ambos conocen perfectamente a sus amigos. Entonces tiene una idea: intercambiar informacion...
1. Capitulo 01 El Plan

**Capitulo 01- El Plan**

Mientras el sol apenas se levantaba, Ino ya se encontraba arreglando la tienda de la familia; era increíble que tuviera que estar ahí en sus días libres pero era incapaz de decirle que no a su madre, mas aun cuando ella ya le tenía cierto nivel de celos al ser una kunoichi como su padre en lugar de una florista. Pero era el tipo de cosas que no podía cambiar (y no quería); así que lo mejor era intentar mantenerla contenta de la mejor forma posible: ayudándola en lo que tanto amaba.

Suspirando procedió a abrir la tienda; la humedad dentro de la misma le dio un poco de frio, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tomó las violetas más cercanas y procedió a sacarlas con delicadeza. Abrió la puerta empujándola con la cintura mientras olfateaba con los ojos cerrados el delicado aroma; muchas personas preferían las rosas. Si, era cierto, eran hermosas, pero el olor no era realmente la gran cosa. Había decenas de flores con mejor olor que una simple rosa. Una de ellas eran las violetas; a Ino le encantaban las violetas, aunque no fueran sus favoritas; pero eran mucho mejor que las rosas.

-Hola Ino!- saludo una voz detrás de ella. La chica la reconoció al instante.

-¿Naruto?- exclamó la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Buenos días!- dijo el chico sonriente-. Veo que empiezas a trabajar desde temprano…

-Sí, negocio de mi madre- respondió ella alzando los hombros-. Se pone algo irritable si no lo hago de vez en cuando.

-¿No sabía que tu familia tenía una florería?

-Bueno, nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos- dijo ella con ligereza- ¿Vas a una misión?

-¿Misión? No, por hoy no- dijo el chico adoptando una actitud de seriedad en su rostro-. Voy a entrenar, para ganarle al presumido de Sasuke… Los exámenes se ponen cada vez más difíciles.

Por un momento Ino había olvidado por completo los exámenes; era cierto, era ese el motivo de no tener una misión: Shikamaru aun seguía siendo un participante de los exámenes, así que no podía hacer misiones para asegurar su integridad física en las peleas finales.

-Cierto, los exámenes- susurró Ino-. Bueno, pues debes ponerle mucho empeño si realmente deseas ganarle a Sasuke…

-…- Naruto gruño por lo bajo.

Ino suspiro mientras recordaba al chico que tanto le gustaba; había notado que Sakura era mucho más cercana a él durante los exámenes chunin. Cada vez se alejaba mas su oportunidad de conquistarlo y eso ciertamente la deprimía; no era que considerara una gran adversaria a Sakura, era simplemente el hecho de que no tenía tiempo de convivir con Sasuke. Vamos que ni siquiera conocía sus gustos, eso le dificultaba mucho sus oportunidades de llamar su atención. Hasta ahora todo lo que conocía eran simple y llanamente rumores, y la mayoría venían de los "Uchiha" en general, no específicamente de Sasuke. Seguramente Sakura ganaría al chico mucho antes de que ella siquiera supiera su técnica favorita.

A veces se preguntaba si dejar el camino libre a Sakura con Sasuke; otras veces se daba cuenta de que en realidad ya se lo estaba dejando libre. Pero Sasuke no era el tipo de chicos que podías atraer simplemente con una mirada bonita y ropa elegante; no estaba segura de lo que pasara por la mente del chico.

-Oye, Ino, estaba pensando que ya que estoy aquí tal vez pudiera llevarle unas flores a Sakura- dijo Naruto sonriendo apenado.

-Seguro- contesto la chica abriendo la puerta del negocio.

Naruto ingreso a la tienda seguido de la chica; se vio frente a todo un bosque de flores y arbustos, y un rudo olor a hierbas le dio de lleno. No era un olor desagradable, solo que no estaba acostumbrado a tantos olores tan de cerca y al mismo tiempo; brevemente se pregunto si Kiba soportaría el olor, pero pronto perdió el interés en la pregunta.

La variedad de flores era ciertamente increíble; pero Naruto desconocía por completo de flores, así que no estaba seguro de cuales llevar. Se acercó a unas rosas blancas y las tomó sonriente; observó su perfección muy satisfecho y con ella en las manos giro dispuesto a pagar. Ino negaba con los brazos cruzados cuando el chico se dio la vuelta; Naruto alzo una ceja confundido.

-No, el color favorito de Sakura es el rosa…- explicó ella.

-Ah… lo siento, no lo sabía.

Ino tomó unas rosas de color rosa y las envolvió; hizo el arreglo agregando un poco de ramilletes verdes y lo envolvió todo en un papel amarillo. Después lo entregó sonriente a Naruto. El chico sonrió y entregó el dinero a Ino, mientras estudiaba las flores.

-Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no conoces de Sakura…

-Sí, irónicamente creo que conozco mucho mejor a Sasuke- sonrió nervioso Naruto-. Por supuesto que no me sirve de nada, yo no quiero estar con Sasuke…

La chica guardo silencio pensativa. Naruto volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa a Ino y se dirigió a la salida; el último comentario de Naruto le dio el inicio de una idea a la chica: él conocía a Sasuke, ella conocía a Sakura. Esa información les era inútil a ambos para conquistar a quien realmente querían… hasta ahora. Si, era muy obvio.

-Naruto, espera!- grito Ino corriendo tras Naruto.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que…- Ino bajo la voz y tomó a Naruto de los hombros-. Creo que hay algo de lo que deberíamos a hablar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Simple- sonrió la chica metiéndolo de nuevo en la tienda-. Se trata de conseguir lo que realmente deseamos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Naruto ligeramente asustado.

-No te preocupes, lo entenderás pronto, muy pronto…

**Fin Capitulo 01**

**Corenote:**

Mi especial de día de san Valentín que no pude publicar a tiempo xD… Tenía la idea pero no tuve tiempo de escribir. Obviamente es una saga que va para largo. La verdad no estoy muy seguro de que quiero hacer con esta historia, pero la idea central la tengo: Naruto e Ino aliados para conquistar al mejor amigo del otro. Siempre se me ha hecho tan obvio =P

Bueno, dejen comentarios; se que el capitulo fue cortito, pero pronto tendrán mas. Y de una vez digo, a diferencia de mi otro fic "Forsaken Crew", este no tendrá NADA de peleas; se basara única y exclusivamente en el trabajo de conquista. Romance, drama, etc. Pero nada de peleas…


	2. Capitulo 02 Comun Acuerdo

**Capitulo 02- Común Acuerdo**

-Yo conozco muy bien a Sakura- dijo Ino sentándose frente a Naruto-. Hemos sido buenas amigas desde que entramos a la academia…

-Aja…- respondió Naruto tomando el té que ella le ofrecía.

-Y tú…- continuó ella sonriendo-. Tienes buenos tratos con Sasuke ¿verdad?

-Nunca le he comprado nada- respondió Naruto- ¿Es que trabaja en alguna tienda como tú?

-No, Naruto- replicó ella suspirando-. Me refiero a que se la llevan muy bien, que son buenos amigos…

-Oh, sí- dijo él sonriendo-. Sasuke puede ser un cabezota y un maldito presumido malcriado, pero es un buen amigo…

Ino contuvo sus ganas de abofetear a Naruto por haber insultado a Sasuke; en vez de eso le dedicó otra sonrisa al chico y luego se sentó frente a él. Debía ser paciente con el idiota de Naruto, después de todo no solo era tonto, también era un completo irreverente y un chico demasiado impulsivo. Podría arruinar todo, así que ella seria la cabeza de todo lo que hicieran; por lo tanto era necesario que aprendiera a controlarse con el chico y se acostumbrara a él. Entre más pronto se fuera entrenando, mas fácil seria a futuro.

-¿Qué dirías que es lo que más le gusta a Sasuke?

-Ser el centro de la atención- respondió con rapidez Naruto, con un tono de irritación.

-N-no…- dijo Ino tratando de controlarse-. Quiero decir lo que más SABES que realmente le gusta.

-¿Pelear?- inquirió Naruto confundido-. No lo sé, tiene esa obsesión suya de matar a su hermano; se pasa la vida entrenando, nunca se da tiempo para nada. Sé que somos ninjas y debemos practicar; pero creo que exagera…

-Sí, supongo que no es un pasatiempo muy lindo ¿verdad?- dijo Ino con tristeza-. Ojala pudiera hacer algo por él.

-Podrías matar a su hermano- sugirió Naruto-. Pero no creo que puedas, incluso Ero-senin tuvo problemas con ellos.

-Bien, Naruto, sere directa- exclamó Ino saliendo de sus reflexiones-. Yo tengo algo que tu quieres y estoy dispuesta a entregártelo solamente a ti, porque se que eres quien mejor lo apreciara…

Naruto escuchó las palabras de la chica confundido; de pronto se sonrojó y empezó a reir nerviosamente, mirando a Ino.

-Me alagas en serio, Ino, pero creo que somos muy jóvenes para eso- dijo Naruto sangrando ligeramente por la nariz-. Bueno, no muy-muy jóvenes, pero creo que aun no estoy preparado; aunque si tu insistes no puedo más que…

-IDIOTA!- gritó Ino sonrojada y propinó un golpe, furiosa, a la cara de Naruto-. CERDO PERVERTIDO! ERES UN DEGENERADO, NARUTO!

-Auh- exclamó Naruto sobándose la mejilla y sus ojos derramando pequeñas lágrimas de dolor- ¿Entonces de que me hablas?

-Ya has aprendido demasiado de Jiraiya, a quien tanto críticas- replicó Ino volviendo a tomar asiento enojada-. Me refiero a que yo puedo ayudarte a enamorar a Sakura…

-¡¿Sakura-chan?- exclamó Naruto con los ojos iluminados de ilusión- ¿Cómo es eso? Dímelo, por favor!

-Espera, Naruto- dijo ella sonriendo-. Claro que te ayudare, pero por supuesto que yo también necesito una ayudadita de tu parte…

-¿No será dejar de ser virgen, cierto?- preguntó Naruto con una increíble seriedad que realmente confundió a Ino.

-N-no… quítate esa maldita idea de la cabeza- respondió ella conteniendo su furia-. Yo necesito que me ayudes a enamorar a Sasuke.

-¿Y cómo hare eso?

-Con lo que sabes…

-¿Un rasengan?- inquirió Naruto.

-NO!- grito Ino desesperada-. Con lo que sabes de Sasuke! Tú me dirás lo que sabes de Sasuke para que yo pueda enamorarlo; entonces yo también te diré lo que sepa de Sakura con el mismo propósito. Nos pasaremos la información lo más actualizada que podamos, y así cada quien lograra llamar la atención de nuestra respectiva presa.

-Ya entiendo!- exclamó emocionado Naruto-. Tú me dirás lo que más le guste a Sakura y yo le que más le guste a Sasuke; así se sentirán identificados con nosotros más que con cualquier otra persona!

-Vaya si te tardaste en entender, pero por fin llegaste a la conclusión del asunto- suspiró la chica-. Yo quiero a Sasuke y tu a Sakura, y somos los mejores amigos del otro, así que somos precisamente la mejor pareja que puede haber para este trabajo.

-Si- asintió Naruto- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Bueno, ahora tengo que trabajar- dijo ella reflexionando-. Tengo la tarde libre y el día de mañana también, después saldré a una misión de dos días ¿Tienes alguna misión hoy o mañana?

-Ninguna hasta que terminen los exámenes- respondió Naruto-. Te recuerdo que estoy dentro aun de la competencia.

-Excelente, entonces te puedo ver en la tarde en tu casa- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Eh… claro- asintió Naruto.

"Maldición, tendré que escombrar toda la mañana…" pensó Naruto con desazón. Pero por Sakura valía la pena. Por fin superaría a Sasuke en lo único que aun no había podido: conquistar a Sakura.

-Bueno, pues te veo en unas horas- dijo ella sonriendo-. Hare lo posible por llegar temprano, lo más que sea posible; entre las dos y las cuatro, supongo. Podrías ir haciendo alguna anotación sobre lo que quieres saber de Sakura o sobre lo que tú ya sabes de Sasuke, para darnos una guía…

-No creo que me alcance el tiempo- suspiró Naruto.

-¿Eh, porque?

-No, por nada- dijo Naruto riendo nervioso-. Nos vemos más tarde; hasta pronto Ino.

-Adiós, Naruto.

El chico salió de la tienda de flores, dejando el ramo olvidado dentro; Ino lo tomó y salió con él a la puerta a entregarlo al chico. Le gritó, pero él simplemente volteó y se despidió; suspirando ella contestó la despedida alegremente. Ya se lo devolvería en otra ocasión, o tal vez se lo cambiaría por flores más propias para Sakura. Por el momento simplemente las olfateó alegremente. Después volvió a entrar a la tienda; pero sin saberlo, dos personas vieron a los chicos despedirse. A ojos de estas personas, parecía como si Naruto le hubiera llevado flores a Ino, muy temprano para que nadie lo descubriera. Esas dos personas fueron Chouji, quien iba a visitar a Ino, y Hinata, quien iba caminó a entrenar en el bosque.

* * *

Ese idiota de Naruto, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver; Chouji se dio media vuelta, furioso, de regreso a su casa. O tal vez no… No, ya estaba hartó de ese asunto; todo el mundo lo menospreciaba, nadie sabía ver sus aptitud más que Shikamaru, pero era momento de mostrárselas a otros. Siempre eran Sasuke, Naruto, Neiji, Lee; incluso Shikamaru era muy admirado, pero él siempre resultaba pasar desapercibido. Pues bien, estaba harto del asunto de ser la sombra. No más sombra, no más chico de apoyo. Era momento de mostrarle a todo que podía ser algo más que un gordo. Era momento de demostrárselo a Ino.

Ella era la única que realmente le importaba; podía soportar el jugo de Sasuke sobre su querida Ino porque sabía perfectamente que el chico no estaba interesado en ella y nunca lo conquistaría. Pero Naruto… nunca creyó que tuviera el más mínimo interés en la rubia, pero no le permitiría. Pasar desapercibido era aceptable porque no le importaba en lo más minimo el asunto de ser alguien importante; pero no permitiría que pasaran sobre él para conquistar a la única chica que le gustaba.

-Naruto, date por muerto- susurró Chouji furioso-. No es mi culpa que Sakura no te haga caso, pero yo llegue primero a Ino. Pagaras…

* * *

Hinata salió corriendo al bosque, confundida; llegó con rapidez a los arboles y se desplomó contra el tronco de el más cercano, destrozada. Naruto le había llevado flores a esa chica; incluso había madrugado para hacerlo. Él nunca madrugaba, eso lo sabía bien ella. Y lo había hecho por esa rubia. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con amargura.

Ya era suficiente tener que competir contra Sakura, quien no tomaba en cuenta a Naruto pero este estaba perdidamente enamorado; ahora resultaba que la chica más guapa de su generación también se había convertido en parte de la competencia. Y a juzgar por la expresión de felicidad en su cara, ella sí que estaba más que complacida por las atenciones de Naruto hacia ella.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Por qué ella?"

Porque no era más que una sombra; una sombra en su clan, una sombra en su equipo, una sombra en su generación, una sombra para Naruto y los demás. Por eso había perdido contra Neiji, porque no era más que una sombra vacía, proyectada por alguien más fuerte y poderoso, alguien con sustancia propia. Era la sombra de su padre, de su clan, pero nada más que eso: una sombra. Y estaba harta de serlo.

Estaba cansada de su maldita timidez, estaba harta de su maldita debilidad. Perdía todo y en todo momento por culpa de no ser más que una sombra en el camino. Pero Naruto… Si perdía al chico, perdía lo único que le interesaba. Naruto no solo era el chico de quien estaba enamorada, también representaba la esperanza de ser aceptada, la esperanza de ser grande, de luchar. La fortaleza de una persona decidida. No lo perdería ante nadie, sin importar el costo o lo que tuviera que hacer al respecto.

-Es mío- dijo sollozando-. Es mío, no me lo quites… Por favor…

No, ese era su error: pedir las cosas por favor, sentirse más débil que los demás. No, no podía seguir así, era por eso por lo que todos pasaban por encima de ella. Nadie la ayudaría, las personas eran egoístas, y una rubia frívola como Ino nunca entendería sus sentimientos. Debía luchar, debía luchar si realmente esperaba conquistar a Naruto, recuperarlo de las garras de esa…

-Cerda!- exclamó Hinata recordando la expresión de Sakura, y nunca antes estuvo más de acuerdo con ella.

Se puso de pie, limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro; suspiró varias veces para tranquilizarse. A cada segundo el llanto amenazaba con volver a invadirla, pero no estaba dispuesta a recibirlo de buena gana. No debía llorar, debía actuar; llorar no solucionaba los problemas, y ella, como ninja, sabía que pedir las cosas por favor tampoco te reportaba ningún beneficio. El mundo era cruel, era salvaje, y si realmente querías algo debías pelear por ello. Así que lo haría, pelearía por Naruto, sin importar el campo de batalla.

Bien, si Ino era la chica más bonita de su generación, simplemente debía ser más atractiva que ella; tal vez era momento de cambiar su vestimenta. De cambiar eso y muchas cosas más. Deseaba una revancha contra su primo, demostrarle a Naruto que era fuerte. Pero todo en su momento, tal vez lo primero fuera ajustar cuentas con Ino.

-No me lo quitaras- exclamó Hinata furiosa-. Ni tú, ni Sakura, ni nadie. Nadie…

Y con esas palabras, Hinata salió corriendo a su lugar de entrenamiento; esa mañana Kurenai la vio singularmente enérgica: venció a Kiba con facilidad y Shino se retiró en media batalla. Incluso a ella le costó trabajo calmarla. Sonriendo, se preguntó cuál sería la motivación para esa nueva actitud en Hinata. Nunca la había visto tan segura de sí misma. Tan invencible…

**Fin Capitulo 02**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bueno, he aquí el nuevo capítulo; si alguien creyó que solamente aparecerían Ino, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura… pues ya ven que no xD…

Soy del tipo de persona que les gusta echarse una soga al cuello y arriesgarse metiendo muchos personajes en la historia para darle riqueza al relato, aunque eso signifique tener más personajes que controlar y por tanto que describir x.X

En cuanto a las parejas… en realidad aun no estoy seguro; de hecho, escribiré el fic y daré sus momentos a cada pareja, la que tenga más emotividad se quedara. Veamos a donde me lleva mi inspiración, hasta pronto.

_

* * *

PD- En el capitulo anterior se mencionó, así como en este, que la ubicación temporal es las finales "chunin", ósea antes de la invasión de Orochimaru; pues bien, esa es la ubicación de la historia, sin embargo he de decir que con fines de riqueza en los personajes, necesito que tanto el entrenamiento de Jiraiya como el encuentro con Akatsuki, ya hayan sucedido. No Tsunade, no Tercer hokage muerto, pero si Naruto con Rasengan y si Sasuke siendo golpeado por su propio hermano. _

_Si alguien creía que la había cagado, pues no; solamente que realmente necesitaba que eso hubiera sucedido ya, pero me quiero quedar con la ubicación de los exámenes._

_Bueno, hasta pronto, no dejen de comentar =)_


	3. Capitulo 03 Bocetos

**Capitulo 03- Bocetos**

Naruto terminó de sacar la ultima bolsa de basura; suspirando volvió a su cuarto y se desplomó sobre su cama. Estaba exhausto, pero suponía que iba a valer la pena todo ese esfuerzo, después de todo Ino le había prometido ayudarlo a conquistar a Sakura…

-A cambio de que tu le ayudes con Sasuke…- completo en voz alta el chico, pensativo.

Se suponía que debía decirle información confidencial a Ino sobre el dichoso Sasuke, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de que información darle; estaba seguro que Sasuke confiaba en él y le había dado mucha información, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría ni lo mas mínimo de información provechosa para la conquista ¿Qué exactamente es lo que pudiera ayudarle a Ino para enamorar a Sasuke?

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó; Naruto vio la hora. Eran apenas la una, no podía tratarse de Ino entonces, pues ella había asegurado que cuando muy temprano llegaría a las dos de la tarde. Bueno, igualmente tenía que atender la puerta fuera quien fuera, solamente procuraría que no le tomara mucho tiempo. Con algo de cansancio se levantó; miro a su alrededor y decidió que la casa ya se veía decente, si bien aun le faltaban sus detalles. Fuera quien fuera, esperaba poder atenderlo rápido para proceder a dormir mientras Ino arribaba a su pequeño hogar.

-¿Hola?- exclamó abriendo la puerta.

-H-hola… Naruto-kun…- a la entrada de la puerta, Hinata estaba parada. En sus manos sostenía una olla.

-¿Hinata?- saludó Naruto extrañado-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine… a…- la chica suspiró tratando de que las palabras salieran correctamente-. Te traje Ramen, quería comer contigo…

-Lo siento, Hinata, mas al rato tengo que… Ramen?- exclamó el chico sonriendo-. Claro, pasa!

Naruto se hizo a un lado sonriendo e invitó a la chica a entrar a la casa; Hinata dudó unos segundos, mirando alrededor. No era apropiado que una chica entrara sola a la casa de un chico, según le habían enseñado sus padres. Pero sus padres, ni ningún otro miembro del clan estaban cerca… Hinata entró y colocó la olla en una mesa cercana; un examen más detallado le reveló que en realidad era la única mesa de la casa. Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver a Naruto, pero no se atrevió más que a agachar la cabeza y darle una mirada tímida; necesitaba ser más fuerte… Pero no estaba lista aun…

-Naruto-kun…

-Hinata, toma asiento- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Ahora mismo traigo dos platos para servirnos…

-Si…- asintió Hinata.

La chica tomó asiento en la mesa, y Naruto regresó rápidamente trayendo dos platos y un cucharon; Hinata tomó la iniciativa y cogiendo el cucharon sirvió en ambos platos, dedicándole una sonrisa a Naruto.

-Gracias- exclamó Naruto sonriendo.

-De nada…- contestó Hinata sonrojada.

-Hinata, ese primo tuyo- dijo Naruto reflexivo dando el primer bocado a su ramen-. Bueno, es un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, según veo…

-Sí, lo es- contestó Hinata agachando la cabeza con tristeza.

-Hinata, estuviste increíble en las preliminares- dijo Naruto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica-. Te prometo que le daré su merecido a ese presumido…

-Debes tener cuidado, Naruto. No es tan fácil vencerlo…

-Lo sé- contestó Naruto con mirada pérdida-. Es muy rápido y hábil, no sé cómo diablos le voy a ganar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando lo enfrente; yo también soy especialista en cuerpo a cuerpo…

-Sí, con Kiba estuviste fantástico- exclamó Hinata emocionada-. Aunque claro… no es que me alegrara que Kiba perdiera… pero tu ganaste… y Kiba… Fue una buena pelea…

-Eh… gracias- respondió el chico, inseguro de si era la respuesta correcta a los balbuceos incoherentes de Hinata- ¿Sabes, Hinata? Siempre me has parecido una chica extraña, pero muy agradable; me gusta mucho tu forma de ser…

-Gracias- respondió ella agachando la cabeza apenada.

-¿Te gusta algún chico?- preguntó Naruto dejando su plato de ramen vacio a un lado.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¿Qué si te gusta algún chico?

-Y-yo… si…

-¿Qué te gustaría saber de él?- preguntó Naruto interesado-. Supongamos que pudieras conseguir información sobre él ¿Qué clase de información crees que es necesaria para que lo conquistes?

-Eh… no se- dijo la chica apenada-. Supongo que sus comidas favoritas… pasatiempos, intereses…

-Mmm…- Naruto reflexionó las palabras de Hinata- ¿Y quién es ese chico?

-Eh…- ella guardó silencio apenada; por un lado creía que no había momento más indicado para declarar su amor a Naruto, pero por otro lado temía lo que pudiera contestar. ¿Y si la rechazaba? Además, de lo que hablaba Naruto era muy cierto: con la información adecuada, tanto en el mundo ninja como en el amor, podías hacer negociaciones muy convenientes.

Ella sabía el plato favorito de Naruto: el ramen. Pero además de eso ¿Qué más conocía de Naruto? En realidad casi nada. No sabía sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus pasatiempos (aunque suponía que era entrenar); poca cosa sabia mas además de que Sasuke era su mejor amigo y Sakura la chica de quien estaba enamorado… Sasuke su mejor amigo? Sasuke debía conocerlo muy bien; tal vez podría conseguir información acerca de Naruto del chico ¿Pero cómo sacarle información al chico mas callado de la clase? Bueno, si había conseguido ser amiga de Shino, Sasuke tal vez no representaría un reto mucho mayor.

-Entiendo, no puedes decirme- dijo el chico sacando de sus reflexiones a Hinata-. Seguramente será Sasuke, o el cachorro. Pero no te preocupes Hinata, no insistiré en el tema; es solo que era una idea que me paso por la cabeza. No fue mi intención molestarte de ninguna forma…

-No… no me moleste…

-Bien…- sonrió Naruto-. Ahora discúlpame, se me hace tarde y espero a alguien ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No, voy a entrenar en el bosque…

-Es cierto, debería estar practicando una forma de ataque de larga distancia- reflexionó Naruto molesto-. Supongo que tendré que ir con Ero-senin de nuevo…

-Hasta pronto, Naruto-kun.

-Adiós Hinata.

Distraídamente, el chico casi sacó a empujones a Hinata de su casa, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre como conquistar a Sakura y sobre los gustos e intereses de Sasuke; pero la chica también estaba perdida un poco en sus pensamientos: tal vez la forma mas fácil de conquistar a Naruto fuera conociéndolo bien. Y tal vez la mejor forma de hacerlo fuera sacándole esa información a Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto. Sonriendo, la chica decidió que después de todo, era una buena idea.

Salió corriendo con intenciones de encontrar a Sasuke, dejando a un lado su entrenamiento; tampoco le importo olvidar la olla dentro de la casa de Naruto. De hecho, ni siquiera le importo ser tratada tan brusca por Naruto; la nueva idea se repetía en su cabeza de forma obsesiva, segura de que esta idea era simplemente infalible: encontraría a Sasuke para conquistar a Naruto…

* * *

De nueva cuenta el timbre en la puerta de Naruto sonó; el chico se encontraba distraído, puliendo sus kunai. El sonido lo tomó por sorpresa y por el sobresaltó se cortó la palma de la mano con el filo del arma; pero por el momento no le importaba. Sabia la hora que era, asi como también sabia quien estaba afuera.

-Voy!- gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto; corriendo atravesó la pequeña estancia y abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Frente a él estaba de pie Ino; la chica vestía una falda morada y una camisa blanca, con un chaleco también morado encima. Llevaba zapatos deportivos y una cinta morada en la frente, dejando su pelo suelto; cargaba así mismo una pequeña bolsa de mano, a juego también morada; todo el conjunto la hacía ver un poco más grande de lo que era… y un poco más linda de lo normal. Naruto, por inercia, empezó a cerrar la puerta un poco confundido; pero después la abrió de par en par dándose cuenta de que realmente era la visita que esperaba.

-Hola, Naruto- saludó Ino entrando a la casa del chico.

-Hola, Ino- sonrió él, cerrando la puerta una vez que la chica estuvo dentro.

-Vaya, así que esta es tu casa- exclamó Ino mirando alrededor-. La esperaba un poco mas desordenada…

-Estaba mas desordenada- admitió sonriendo Naruto-. Por supuesto que no la iba a dejar asi…

-Bueno, eres un chico muy sincero- respondió Ino sonriendo-. Bueno… Bueno… Sabes? Esto es un poco raro ¿No lo crees?

-¿Mi casa?- exclamó mirando alrededor desconcertado.

-No, no esto…- dijo Ino burlándose de lo despistado del chico-. Me refiero a… a lo que tenemos planeado…

La chica avanzó unos pasos y divisó el cuarto del chico, sin puerta y apenas dividido por un pedazo de pared, a unos metros; ella ingresó al cuarto y tomó asiento sobre la cama, mientras Naruto la seguía un poco confundido. Por un extraño impulso, no pudo evitar mirar las piernas de la chica en el trayecto, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada cuando ella tomó asiento. Ino volteó a verlo, algo apenada…

-No se… he estado pensando esto y tal vez…- dijo suspirando-. Tal vez no sea buena idea, siento que es como vender a mi mejor amiga…

-Pero no les estamos haciendo nada malo- exclamó Naruto, pensando dentro de si que realmente aun no hacían nada-. Solo intercambiamos lo que sabemos de cada uno…

-Sí, pero ellos confían en nosotros- replicó Ino.

-Bueno, si Sakura llega a enamorarse de mi ¿Crees que le importe lo que hayas hecho?- preguntó Naruto confundido-. Si al final de cuentas ellos están felices, y nosotros también, no encuentro porque debería de estar mal…

-Bueno…- la chica reflexionó sobre las palabras de Naruto-. Supongo que no esta mal si todos terminamos felices…

-Exacto!- exclamó Naruto sonriendo.

El chico tomó asiento en una silla cercana, frente a Ino; la chica sonrió y saco de su bolso una pequeña libreta.

-Bueno, creo que lo primero y mas importante- dijo la chica ya mas relajada, ojeando la libreta-, es saber sobre los intereses de cada uno de ellos. Un interés mutuo es el pretexto perfecto para empezar a acercarte poco a poco a una persona.

-Bueno, ser ninja es un interés mutuo- dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Esto es serio, Naruto- replicó ella un poco irritada-. Hablo de actividades cotidianas.

-Bueno…- Naruto reflexionó-. A Sasuke le gusta mucho entrenar, además de arreglar las viejas casas de su clan; las casa abandonadas. En eso es en lo que más tiempo invierte; no conozco ningún juego que le guste, todo se lo toma muy en serio…

-¿Ningún pasatiempo normal?- inquirió Ino preocupada-. No puedo llegar y de pronto decir que me gusta limpiar la casa de gente muerta de vez en cuando…

-Solo dije que invertía mucho tiempo, no que fuera lo único. Le gusta pescar, constantemente va al río de la parte sur de la entrada, la zona boscosa, a pescar todas las mañanas… También le gusta ir al viejo mirador del monumento a los Hokage, aunque no tiene un día específico para ir…

-¿Música, comida, libros?

-No le gusta leer- contestó llanamente Naruto-. Aunque de vez en cuando pinta, pero esto es algo muy privado; de hecho, no me lo ha dicho, pero una vez lo vi comprando utensilios y otro día lo vi con marcas finas de pintura; no manchas de pintar pared, manchas de pequeños accidentes, como de cuando tiras un vaso de agua… pero en pintura…

-Entiendo…- asintió Ino escribiendo en su libreta, cruzando las piernas-. Bueno, supongo que me toca a mí; Sakura es una chica más abierta, así que no tendrás tantos problemas como yo. Su pasatiempo favorito es la cocina, más que nada galletas; también le gusta ir a escuchar al centro de formación a los artistas amateur. Sin días específicos, pero lo hace continuamente; también le gusta mucho dibujar, pero como pasatiempo privado…

-Yo soy bueno dibujando!- exclamó Naruto alegre.

-¿En serio?

-Si!- asintió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa-. En la mesa de noche, en el primer cajón tengo mi libreta de dibujos…

Ino se giro un poco ansiosa de ver los dibujos de Naruto; al hacer esto la falda se levantó un poco, dejando al descubierto buena parte de las piernas de la chica. Naruto se sonrojó un poco al observar que casi podía ver… bueno, que veía gran parte de esas largas y blancas piernas, realmente muy atractivas. No por nada Ino era la chica más guapa de su generación. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero se encontró irresistiblemente atraído a seguir mirando.

"Maldita sea! Me he juntado demasiado con Ero-senin…"

-Naruto…- el susurró logró arrancar la mirada de Naruto de su objetivo original; el tono no le pareció nada bueno, aunque conscientemente no pudo relacionarlo con una emoción especifica.

Ino sostenía un cuaderno de dibujo, abierto por la mitad; en el mismo, aparecía el dibujo de una mujer desnuda, con dos coletas en el pelo y pose provocativa. Sonrojado, Naruto se levantó y arrancó el cuaderno de una no menos impresionada pero si mucho mas sonrojada Ino. El chico guardó el cuaderno en el cajón y sacó otro con rapidez.

-Ese era… mi diseño para mi técnica sexy…- explicó Naruto sonrojado, con la mirada gacha.

-Pues es muy… exacto- exclamó Ino insegura de cómo llevar la conversación a un punto más cómodo-. Me pregunto cómo has logrado ser tan preciso anatómicamente hablando siendo que eres hombre…

-Bueno…- Naruto sonrió y se sonrojo un poco mas-. Tengo mucha imaginación, supongo…

El chico entregó el nuevo cuaderno a Ino, abierto ya por la primer página; en ella se veía una versión caricaturizada del tercer Hokage, con una nariz mucho más grande de lo normal. Eso arrancó una breve risa de la chica. Naruto siempre tan irreverente; tal vez era el único habitante que no le guardaba un profundo respeto al anciano ninja. Ella dio la vuelta y se encontró con un retrato de Sakura y ella, ambas juntas y sentadas en las bancas de la entrada de la aldea. No recordaba en específico ese día, pero por el peinado con que la había dibujado Naruto debía ser poco antes de la graduación ninja.

El dibujo era realmente muy bueno, aunque no dejaba de ser un dibujo y lejos de ser un retrato; posiblemente hecho con prisas para alcanzar a plasmar el momento. Ese dibujo realmente le gusto a Ino.

-Vaya que si eres bueno, Naruto…- dijo la chica dando más ojeadas al cuaderno.

-Gracias- sonrió él rascándose la cabeza-. En realidad me encanta dibujar…

-Bueno, supongo que nunca se lo habías mencionado a Sakura porque ella realmente estaría interesada en ver estos cuadernos.

-Es solo… me parece algo muy inferior a pintar cuadros, como lo hace Sasuke- explicó Naruto con agachando la mirada-. Después de todo lo mío solo son trazos, y él da color y vida a sus cuadros…

-Naruto, estos son hermosos- aseguró Ino sonriendo agitando el cuaderno con su mano derecha-. Tienen suficiente o mas vida de lo que tiene cualquier cuadro. De hecho, quiero que me regales el retrato de la segunda hoja, si no te molesta…

-Por supuesto que no!- contestó emocionado Naruto.

Con una gran sonrisa, los chicos siguieron platicando tranquilamente; por el resto de la visita, ambos olvidaron hablar más al respecto acerca de Sasuke o Sakura. Simplemente platicaron de sus misiones, de experiencias de la escuela o de sus pasatiempos. Fue una tarde muy agradable que Naruto no pudo olvidar.

**Fin Capitulo 03**

**

* * *

**

**Corenote:**

Jeje, pues bien aquí el nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza; ahora vemos un poco mas de creciente interés de Naruto hacia Ino, pero aun no el suficiente… Por otro lado, la idea, copiada sin saberlo, de Hinata al sacarle la sopa a Sasuke xD

Pensaba hacer un poquito más fuerte este capítulo, y también un poco más largo, pero decidí que quiero dejar avanzar lentamente la historia para que esta se desarrolle bien; por supuesto, creo que esta historia no terminara tan fácilmente, tal vez lo haga una saga de romance algo larguita :B

Bueno, pues a ver cómo le salen las cosas a nuestra pareja así como a la pobre de Hinata; solo el tiempo lo dirá. Hasta pronto, no dejen de comentar!


	4. Capitulo 04 Luces

**Capitulo 04- Luces **

A las ocho de la mañana Sakura volvía a su casa después de su visita a Lee; era terrible el estado de salud de Lee, y el chico de hecho se encontraba inconsciente. Había permanecido así desde la terrible pelea con Gaara, el poderoso ninja de la aldea de la arena. Aunque venia de la arena y era de suponer, ella había escuchado que en realidad pocos ninjas eran capaces de controlar un elemento variante como la arena; incluso los más avanzados usuarios del elemento tierra tenían sus problemas con la arena. Ese chico era sorprendentemente poderoso y despiadado, y Sakura estaba terriblemente preocupada de que su siguiente oponente fuera Sasuke… o Naruto.

En realidad se preocupaba mas por Naruto ¿Sería capaz de salir vivo de una pelea como esa? Había estado bien contra Kiba, pero en realidad ese tipo de técnicas quedaban del todo descartadas contra Gaara, quien era invulnerable a los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto solamente tenía ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo… Y si Lee no había logrado vencerlo, aunque había estado cerca, seguramente Naruto tampoco podría lograr nada en absoluto.

De todos los participantes de las finales, seguramente los que tenían más posibilidades de vencerlo eran Shino o Neji. Shino usaba sus insectos repulsivos de forma parecida a la que Gaara usaba su arena; en cuanto a Neji, había escuchado que era todo un genio en el manejo del chakra, y siendo la fama que tenía su clan, seguramente tendría una técnica poderosa que sirviera para atacar a Gaara. Realmente deseaba que alguno de ellos dos fuera capaz de ganarle al chico de la arena, porque si debía ser sincera consigo misma, no tenía fe ni en Naruto ni en Sasuke. No quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado de la batalla… o muerto…

-Sakura-chan!- gritó una voz a unos metros a la derecha.

Sakura volteó y vio a Naruto en la orilla del río, con un cuaderno en la mano corriendo hacia ella.

-Naruto!- saludó Sakura sonriente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Sakura- contestó el chico llegando frente a ella-. Solamente estaba… bueno…

Naruto titubeó un momento y escondió su cuaderno de dibujo; esto no paso desapercibido para Sakura, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-¿Haz entrenado?- inquirió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, más o menos- rió nervioso Naruto rascándose la cabeza-. En realidad no tengo con quien entrenar…

-Oh, cierto, el maestro Kakashi está entrenando a Sasuke…

-De todos modos aun tengo tiempo…

-No te confíes, Naruto- replicó enojada la chica-. Aun quedan oponentes muy fuertes.

-Sí, lo sé… bueno, yo… hasta pronto Sakura- exclamó Naruto dándose media vuelta.

La chica lo vio alejarse y suspiró decepcionada; Naruto era un imbécil, y nunca cambiaria. De pronto algo llamo la atención de la chica; unas hermosas rosas estaban pulcramente acomodadas en el suelo, donde antes estuviera Naruto. Llevaban encima un pequeño letrero que decía "Sakura". Sakura las tomó con una sonrisa, y se sonrojo; Naruto era un imbécil, pero era lindo. No quería que le pasara nada.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?- gritó enojada Ino.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeó Naruto apenado.

-Tenias las flores, tenias el cuaderno, el tema de conversación perfecto- exclamó la pelirrubia con tono de desesperación-. Se suponía que no podías irte con menos que una cita, una cita para hoy en la noche!

-Si, solo que…

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que te dio pena?- inquirió con enfado-. Naruto, eres el chico más descarado y atrevido que he conocido, no me puedes salir con una sandez como esa…

-No es eso, no es eso!- gritó Naruto molestó-. Es solo que… no pude enseñarle mis dibujos- completó el chico cada vez bajando mas y mas el tono de su voz hasta dejarla en un susurro-. No podía enseñárselos…

-¿Por qué?

-Son algo muy personal- explicó el chico agachando la mirada-. Casi todos ellos son de antes de unirme al equipo Kakashi; son lo que yo soy en el fondo… Es algo demasiado personal para mostrárselo a alguien…

-Pero yo los vi…- dijo Ino confundida.

-No es lo mismo- dijo el chico con un suspiró-. Tengo años enamorado de Sakura; que a ella no le gusten seria… sería algo terrible…

Ino guardo silencio y se acerco a Naruto; el chico parecía realmente apesadumbrado. Sin quererlo, Ino le había recordado la antigua época donde todos lo odiaban, ella incluida; y esa nunca había sido su intención. Era cierto, Naruto había sufrido mucho en su vida, y uno de sus medios de escape era seguramente los dibujos que guardaban esos cuadernos; eran su tesoro, y sería devastador que la persona que más amas los considerara basura. Naruto no estaba listo para asumir ese riesgo, de eso trataba todo el meollo del asunto.

Y ella lo comprendía, y no podía culparlo; aun estaba muy fresca la herida para arriesgarse a abrirla. Ino tomó con sus manos la mano libre de Naruto, la que no sostenía el cuaderno, con dulzura. Naruto la volteó a ver a la expectativa, con ojos serenos pero terriblemente tristes; la chica se sentó e invitó al chico a hacer lo mismo. Naruto se sentó y ella lo abrazo con suavidad, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Eres mi amigo, Naruto- exclamó la chica-. No te preocupes, no estás solo. No quise gritarte…

-No hay problema- exclamó Naruto sonriendo y ligeramente apenado, apartándose del abrazo de Ino.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos una comida para dos personas que desperdiciar por delante…- dijo Ino sonriendo-. Espero que tengas mucha hambre Naruto, porque si no tendrás que tirar la comida.

-Mmm…- Naruto reflexionó unos segundos, y luego sonrió-. No, nada de eso; puedes acompañarme a comer.

-Jiji, supongo que puedo hacerlo- asintió Ino-. Después de todo es la comida que yo misma cocine para tu cita, y me gusta mucho como cocino.

-Bien, pues problema arreglado…- asintió Naruto.

-Bueno, pues tu desperdiciaste tu oportunidad- exclamó Ino levantándose y colocando un dedo acusador frente a la cara de Naruto-. Pero te recuerdo que mañana es mi turno, y más te vale que me des una mejor idea que la de "entrenar a Sasuke", para que él se enamore de mi. Para entrenarlo primero tendría que ser más fuerte que él, y es demasiado obvio que no lo soy… Además no es el tipo de cosas que haga una chica!

-Sí, lo siento, lo siento- se burló Naruto nerviosamente-. Prometo tenerlo algo listo antes que termine el día de hoy…

-Bien, hasta pronto- sonrió Ino, despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza.

La chica empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa mientras Naruto permanecía sentado; brevemente el chico se preguntó qué clase de "plan" sería bueno presentarle a Ino para conquistar a Sasuke. Los intereses de Sasuke eran muy alejados a las chicas… seria homosexual? Después de todo se pasaba la vida obsesionado con cierto "hombre"… Bueno, en realidad no le importaba porque estaba seguro que ese hombre no era él, y eso era suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo; de cualquier forma, homosexual o no, Naruto tenía una deuda con Ino, y ella solo cumpliría su trato cuando él hubiera dado su parte. Así que debía conseguir un plan y pronto.

Suspirando, Naruto tomó su cuaderno y lo hojeo; ahí estaban los retratos de los chicos de su clase. La primera era Hinata, quien continuamente estaba sola y permanecía quieta, eso facilitaba su retrato; después estaba recurrentemente Sakura, intercalada por algún que otro chico. Naruto detuvo el avance de las hojas en una página a la mitad del cuaderno; en ella, estaba retratada Ino de perfil. Era una chica linda, seguramente para ella sería mucho más fácil conquistar a Sasuke de lo que sería para él conquistar a Sakura. Si, era muy linda en verdad, y muy agradable. Sin saber muy bien porque, Naruto suspiró y continuó viendo el retrato unos cuantos minutos más, antes de partir de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, comiendo distraídamente un plato de ramen; detestaba esa comida, pero era lo que Kakashi había traído y él no desperdiciaría más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para reponer fuerzas. Debía entrenar se para hacerle frente al terrible Gaara. Su destino era enfrentarlo, lo tenía bien claro.

Pero desde hace rato le incomodaba la presencia de una chica, escondida entre los arboles; normalmente las chicas tendían a espiarlo brevemente y luego procedían con sus ridículas propuestas, pero esta chica llevaba ya demasiado tiempo ahí parada. Al principio había pensado que era debido a la presencia de Kakashi, pero hacia más de 10 minutos que Kakashi había ido a traer algunas cosas para el entrenamiento. Y aun así, la chica permanecía escondida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Sasuke con enfado- ¿Por qué no sales de una vez?

Al escuchar la voz, Hinata se aparto del árbol donde se escondía, temblando de nerviosismo; Sasuke la reconoció al instante: era la única chica que nunca había mostrado interés en él. La prima del "genio" de la aldea, Neji. Fue ciertamente desconcertante descubrir que se trataba de ella, pero aun así carecía de interés para él.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, interrumpes mi entrenamiento- dijo Sasuke con un tono acido.

-Yo… yo solo…- Hinata titubeó nerviosa-. Yo quería… hablar de Naruto…

-¿Naruto?- exclamó sonriendo Sasuke- ¿Qué hay con ese idiota? Esperó que realmente este entrenando duro, me entere que su victoria contra Kiba fue ciertamente impresionante… tengo entendido que Kiba es de tu equipo, cierto?

-Si- asintió Hinata con la mirada gacha.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de Naruto?- preguntó el chico-. Si lo estas buscando llevo más de tres días sin verlo, así que no tengo ni idea de…

-No… yo… solo… yo solo quería saber- Hinata alzó la mirada brevemente-. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Naruto y yo…

-Es cierto, su cumpleaños- asintió Sasuke sonriendo-. Para su mala suerte llevo mucho tiempo sin misiones y me he gastado mucho dinero; supongo que tendré que buscar algo bueno que darle que no sea muy caro… Naruto es muy sentimental a veces…

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza incrédulo ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Él no solía divagar de una manera tan terrible; tal vez era la presencia de otra persona lo que lo hacía actuar así, después de todo llevaba cuatro días sin contacto humano "normal". Y estar con Kakashi era equivalente a platicar con una piedra… y una piedra muy dura… Pero había algo más en todo esto.

-Hinata, estoy ocupado- replicó Sasuke con expresión seria-. No tengo ganas de hablar… y menos contigo…

-Yo…

Sasuke suspiró y se levantó, decidido a alejarse de esa chica tan necia… y lo peor de todo: lenta. Le dedicó un rápido pensamiento reflexionando acerca de si alguna vez la había visto platicar con soltura con alguien, y no le sorprendió que solo tres recuerdos de Hinata hablando con alguien que no fuera el profesor vinieran a su mente. Esa chica era de cierta forma tétrica y escalofriante; siempre yendo tan silenciosa por todos lados, con esa mirada tan indescifrable típica de los Hyuga…

-Yo… estoy enamorada de Naruto!- gritó Hinata cerrando los ojos. Sasuke se detuvo en seco, impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar; pero para cuando se giro, su serenidad había vuelta a su cara, y le dedicó una mirada interrogativa con el mas fingido poco interés que pudo. La chica ni siquiera lo vio, permanecía con los ojos cerrados… y conteniendo la respiración.

-Bien…- susurró Sasuke con tono neutro-. Ahora intenta decírselo a él… A mí me viene dando igual; ponte un moño, tal vez sería un buen detalle de cumpleaños…

Hinata abrió los ojos asustada y se tapó la cara, mientras su cara adquiria un color rojo que casi parecía carne viva. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la malinterpretación de Hinata a su comentario y no pudo menos que sonrojarse un poco a su vez, y también esbozar una media sonrisa.

-No quise faltarte al respeto- exclamó Sasuke suspirando-. No me refería a que… bueno… Maldición, a mi no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer! ¿Por qué vienes a decirme estas cosas a mí?

-Yo… es que…- Hinata tartamudeo tratando de controlarse. Sasuke no pudo menos que darse una palmada en la cara y suspirar.

-Es una pregunta simple- dijo el chico con tono molesto- ¿Qué-rayos-quieres-de-mi?

-Sasuke-kun…- la chica suspiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a hacer un esfuerzo-. Necesito tu ayuda en esto…

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó el chico enfadado-. Me estas tomando el pelo! En primera no somos amigos, en segunda… NO SOY UNA CHICA! Ese tipo de cosas pídeselas a tu mejor amiga…

-Yo… no tengo ninguna…- respondió Hinata agachando la mirada.

-Ese no es mi problema, apenas te conozco- replicó Sasuke dándose la vuelta-. Como si tuviera tiempo que perder cuando ese chico de la arena…

Una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Sasuke que lo hizo pararse en seco; giro su cabeza y vio a Hinata sentada en el suelo, tratando de contener las lagrimas. Había sido un poco cruel con ella, pero era obvio que la chica estaba desesperada. Ella aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. Ya antes había notado ese "ligero" interés de Hinata por Naruto, pero no entendía porque ahora se había vuelto tan importante el hecho de conseguir el amor del chico. En realidad le daba igual, si estaba tan desesperada como lo parecía, entonces podría sacar algo de provecho de todo esto; solo esperaba que Hinata no fuera rencorosa y estuviera enojada por como la había tratado…

-Eh… Hinata…- susurró el chico acercá lo siento…

-¿Eh?- exclamó la chica volteando a ver al Uchiha.

-En realidad creo que podría ayudarte con Naruto- dijo Sasuke sonriendo-. Claro que, como estoy en medio de los exámenes, tal vez puedas ayudarme tú por el tiempo que te voy a dar…

-¿Ayudarte?- exclamó Hinata sonriendo-. Claro que puedo…

-Bien, solo necesito información acerca de mi nuevo enemigo- dijo Sasuke sonriendo-. Quiero que me consigas información acerca de Gaara…

**Fin capitulo 4**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Si, si, tarde bastante; lo siento, estuve ocupado y tuve muchas broncas personales, sin embargo este fic ya esta tomando vuelo y así no hay quien lo pare =)

Siempre he considerado el SasuHina una blasfemia, un pecado capital, una herejía, etc, etc… Odio a Sasuke…

Pero bueno, pues ahora ya empiezo a aclarar una de las parejas planeadas, no? Claro! Gaara Hina… bueno, solo si el chico de la arena logra conquistar a Hinata, porque aun no me decido a hacerlo así… Supongo que como siempre, mis personajes principales serán Hinata y Naruto. A ver como les va a cada uno buscando parejas, y tal vez meta algunas otras por el simple gusto de que puedo hacerlo. Hasta pronto! No dejen de comentar =D


	5. Capítulo 05 Silencio

**Capitulo 05- Silencio**

Con una alegría que de cierta forma no alcanzaba a comprender, Ino se arreglaba antes de ir a ver a Naruto; en realidad no era nada importante, y podría haberse ido directamente desde el negocio de sus padres a la casa del Naruto para la comida a la que la había invitado, pero por alguna razón había decidido primero pasar a arreglarse. Un buen baño y luego… y luego ahí estaba, con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo aun húmedo, insegura de que ponerse. Una parte de su mente no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez el porqué de esa indecisión, si no tenía la más mínima importancia lo que usase, inclusive podría ir vestida con su uniforme ninja habitual…

"No es nada en especial, solo que no puedo andar desarreglada, solamente eso…"

Con esa frase rondando su mente, tratando sin darse cuenta de restarle importancia al asunto, Ino revisaba su ropa con una sonrisa en el rostro; falda o pantalón era el dilema. Y solamente por ese dilema seguía desnuda, revisando su ropa insegura. Suspirando tomo un pantalón decidiendo que las faldas no eran buenas para ir a comer a casa de un chico… a casa de un chico ¿Qué dirían sus padres si supieran eso? Bueno, una cosa era ir a la casa de Shikamaru o de Chouji, donde sus padres eran buenos amigos de toda la vida; pero algo total y absolutamente diferente era la casa de Naruto, el chico huérfano. Por supuesto que lo relevante no era la propiedad de "huérfano" del chico, sino el hecho de que vivía solo. De todos los chicos de su generación era el único que vivía solo… No, también Sasuke vivía solo.

¿Y qué ocurriría si Ino fuera a la casa de Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaría estando ellos dos solos? Sasuke podría salir de su habitual carácter de hastió por la vida, acercarse a Ino con una gran y encantadora sonrisa, al tiempo que sacaba, de quien sabe dónde, un ramo de violetas. Enormes violetas cultivadas por el mismísimo Sasuke.

"Tuve que esperar a que florecieran… pero quería dártelas desde hace tiempo…"

Y tras esas frases, Sasuke la tomaría en sus fuertes brazos y la besaría con una media sonrisa sínica; y todo ello sin una pisca de sonrojar en su rostro. Tan atractivo y dueño de sí mismo como siempre. Y ella respondería el beso apenada, fingiendo una resistencia solo para ser más atractiva hacia Sasuke. Después de todo ¿Qué es más atractivo para un chico rudo que una chica resistiéndose a sus encantos? Sasuke la besaría con gran decisión, tratando de hacerla que correspondiera el beso, sabiendo que le temía pero que también lo deseaba. Si, sería maravilloso. Ino fantaseaba sonriendo, sentada en su cama, cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ino un poco sobresaltada.

-Soy yo, cariño- respondió la voz de su madre.

-Adelante- dijo Ino-. Me estaba cambiando…

Su madre entró, con una sonrisa en el rostro; cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego tomo asiento a un lado de su hija. Le acaricio el pelo aun húmedo mientras la observaba con serenidad.

-¿Y que es todo este desorden?

-Solamente me estaba cambiando- contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Vaya!- exclamó su madre ampliando su sonrisa-. Esto demuestra algo de nerviosismo, no sabes ni que ponerte.

-No, no es eso- replicó Ino con una sonrisa, pero agachando la mirada y sonrojada-. Es solamente que creo que ya he usado toda esta ropa en lo que va de la semana.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó su madre sonriendo-. La ropa ya está limpia.

-¡No usare la misma prenda dos veces en la misma semana!- replicó la chica con una carcajada.

-Pero lo haces en tus misiones…

-¡Porque estoy una semana lejos de casa!- contestó ella con un ligero tono de desesperación-. Pero ya encontré que ponerme- exclamó la chica levantándose de la cama.

Con rapidez tomo un pantalón deportivo morado, algo ajustado, y una blusa azul con el dibujo de un sapo en el frente. Tiro la toalla a un lado y de uno de sus cajones saco la ropa interior para ponérsela. Su madre sonrió ante la actitud de su hija: era obvio que estaba fingiendo. Después de todo era su madre y la conocía, aunque su hija empezaba a crecer y a cambiar; debía admitir que dentro de poco su hija cambiaria demasiado como para que pudiera seguir prediciéndola. De hecho, ya empezaba a cambiar y a crecer. En un principio pensó que lo de ser ninja era solamente un capricho de niña mimada, después de todo los hijos admiraban a los padres del sexo opuesto, y su padre era un gran ninja. Pero ahora se había vuelto una ninja oficialmente, y eso la preocupaba enormemente. Y también había otras cosas en las que pensar.

Vio el cuerpo de su hija mientras ella se vestía; observó el pecho ya bien desarrollado de su hija. Tal vez no fuera enorme, pero ya era considerablemente si se tomaba en cuenta su edad; tenía también piernas lindas y largas. Su hija era orgullosamente la más linda de su clase, y ya empezaba a interesarse por los chicos. Bueno, desde siempre le habían interesado, pero ahora entraba en una edad donde las cosas se volvían un poco mas… serias…

¿Qué tanto la absorbería realmente ser una kunoichi? Estadísticamente, en Konoha, ninguna kunoichi tenía una relación antes de los 16 años, debido a que los primeros años de ser ninja realmente las absorbía. Pero no podía estar segura de que eso fuera una regla general. Por lo pronto, lo dejaría pasar; pero no podía dejar de notar que su hija ya empezaba a convertirse en toda una mujer. La chica se dejo el pelo suelto y sonriendo se despidió de su madre.

-Hasta pronto, mamá- dijo la chica alegremente-. Vuelvo en unas horas, solo es una salida rápida…

-¿A dónde vas?

Ino abrió la boca y casi dice a donde iba, pero alcanzo a pensarlo mejor; sus padres no verían bien que fuera a la casa de Naruto sola, pero solamente eran amigos. Así que por lo pronto lo mejor era mentir.

-Voy con Sakura- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me alegra que sigan siendo amigas- dijo su madre y empezó a recoger la ropa desordenada del cuarto-. Procura no llegar tarde o encontrar una forma de avisarnos; si oscurece tu padre puede pasar por…

-Mamá!- gritó Ino enojada-. No soy una niña chiquita, soy un ninja. Creo que puedo cuidarme sola…

-L-lo siento… no quise…

-Olvídalo- dijo la chica suspirando-. Hasta luego…

Ino dio un beso en la mejilla de su madre y salió del cuarto; la mujer suspiro y se quedo mirando al suelo, la ropa de su hija. Si, estaba creciendo, y mucho más rápido y duro de lo que podría gustarle admitirlo: su hija era una kunoichi. Y como todas las kunoichis no solamente eran una guerrera sino una guardiana; antes que ser protegida, ella protegería a la aldea. Esa era la realidad: su pequeña ya no lo era más. Si, había madurado muy rápido; solo le quedaba confiar en que aparte de haber madurado rápido, hubiera madurado bien…

* * *

Naruto termino de lavar los platos con una sonrisa. En realidad, el plural de "los platos" apenas si se podría usar para sus trastes; tenía por costumbre comer fuera, o comer comida instantánea, y hasta hacia poco no había caído en la cuenta de que en realidad carecía de trastes suficientes para invitar a personas a comer a su casa. Por supuesto, nunca había invitado a nadie a comer a su casa. En un pueblo donde normalmente se robaba la comida y todos los chicos lo miraban con desprecio, la idea de tener una fiesta o reunión en su casa nunca le había pasado por la cabeza. Aun no entendía a favor de que milagro lo debía, pero cuando menos tenía dos platos en los que servir la comida. Vasos si contaba con los suficientes, aunque estos eran en exceso fáciles de conseguir.

Reflexionando bajo el mismo hilo se dio cuenta de que en realidad, nunca había tenido visitas en su casa, y últimamente las visitas habían empezado por ser chicas ¿Eso sería una buena señal? Con un poco de suerte podría ser que la siguiente persona que pasara por su casa fuera Sakura…

-Sakura-chan- suspiró Naruto sonriendo, ligeramente sonrojado.

De pronto, el sonido de timbre lo saco de sus divagaciones; con rapidez corrió a abrir la puerta, seguro de quien sería la persona que venía a visitarlo. Al abrir la puerta no se llevo una sorpresa, pero también se podría decir que si se la llevo; boquiabierto, observo frente a él a Ino, quien le sonreía.

La chica vestía un pantalón deportivo morado ajustado, que se ajustaba nítidamente a su figura dejando ver un cuerpo muy apreciable para una adolescente apenas en desarrollo; una blusa azul con un suéter a tono, en la parte de arriba. Libre de maquillaje y con el pelo suelto; Naruto descubrió que la chica realmente era muy bonita. Y esa sonrisa tan tranquila y agradable puso ligeramente nervioso al chico, quien se ruborizo. Curiosamente, ante la reacción de Naruto, la propia Ino se sonrojo.

-¿Es que me arregle mal?- preguntó la chica nerviosa.

-No, nada de eso!- exclamó Naruto como disculpándose por haber permanecido tantos segundos en silencio simplemente observándola-. Te ves muy bien, de veras.

-Gracias- sonrió Ino.

El chico se hizo a un lado e invito a pasar a Ino con total naturalidad; era obvio que para él no significaba nada extraordinario invitar a una chica a pasar a su casa, a diferencia de lo que podría significar para cualquier adulto que dos adolescentes se quedaran solos en una casa. Naruto era un chico tierno e inocente de cierto modo, aunque también tenia su faceta pervertida; pero lo cierto es que no había malicia en su corazón. Ino sonrió y paso con naturalidad al interior de la casa, donde tomo asiento en el único sillón disponible… existente seria más adecuado decir.

Cerrando la puerta, Naruto se giro y se rasco la cabeza, ligeramente nervioso ¿Qué pensaría Sakura si se enterara de que ya dos chicas habían entrado a su casa? Bueno, eso era algo que esperaba Naruto que ella nunca supiera; había cosas que era mejor que nunca salieran a la luz aunque no fueran necesariamente malas…

* * *

-¿Comemos?- preguntó Naruto sonriendo-. Me tenias muerto de hambre esperándote…

-Lo siento- dijo Ino un poco sonrojada-. Solo quería… quería arreglarme…

-¿Para mí?- inquirió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

Ino estaba a punto de contestar con cierto enojo negativamente, cuando sopeso mejor la situación. Luego simplemente se levanto, dejando su bolsa a un lado; se plantó frente a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, para ti…- susurró ella con tono alegre.

-Eh… valió la pena esperar…- sonrió Naruto rascándose la cabeza, con un tono rojo en la cara.

La comida trascurrió con una ligera incomodidad flotando en el aire; los chicos comieron en silencio, dedicándose miradas discretas de vez en cuando. Uno que otro comentario espontaneo, que quedaba acallado por el nerviosismo; una que otra broma, pero nada que rompiera el hielo. Ambos se sentían extraños, se sabían extraños.

"¿Por qué siento esto?" se preguntaba Ino "La tímida es Sakura… yo no soy así…"

"¿Por qué no puedo hacer una conversación" se preguntaba Naruto "el amargado es Sasuke… yo no soy así…"

Y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada; Naruto temía que Ino empezara a preguntarle sobre Sasuke, por eso no estaba seguro de sobre que hablar. Casi todas sus anécdotas interesantes incluían a Sasuke de un modo u otro. Ino por su parte… no quería preguntar sobre Sasuke. No entendía bien nada de lo que sucedía, pero sentía que era un poco inadecuado hablar al respecto en ese momento. Si, Naruto se lo debía, pero… pero era su cita… ¿Cita? Si, lo era; de cierta forma lo era y ella lo había sabido desde el principio. El chico la había invitado a una cita y no podía estar en una cita con Naruto hablando sobre Sasuke. Eso era estúpido y de cierta forma cruel. El motivo por el cual habían terminado en esa cita era en realidad irrelevante, la realidad es que estaba en una cita con Naruto y no podía empezar a hablar sobre otro chico, y peor aún, sobre como conquistar a otro chico…

-¿Te gusto la comida?- preguntó Naruto nervioso.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo…- sonrió Ino-. La comida la prepare yo…

-Solo quería saber si te gusta como cocinas- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Porque a mí no me convenció mucho…- añadió Naruto con una sonrisa cínica.

Ino abrió la boca, simulando estar ofendida, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada; Naruto se le unió, dejando su plato a un lado. La chica se estiro con rapidez atraves de la mesa y soltó una bofetada a la cara del chico.

-Grosero- exclamó divertida.

Naruto detuvo su bofetada, pero la chica uso la otra mano y esta vez el golpe asesto en la mejilla del chico, pero era tan débil la intensión que ni siquiera produjo sonido alguno. El chico la soltó y ambos siguieron riendo, volviendo a sus asientos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de cocina si solo comes ramen?- replicó Ino.

-Hablando en serio, se que cocinas de maravilla- asintió Naruto con mirada serena-. Me encantaría tener una comida así todos los días…

-Solo ocupas conseguir una chica que te cocine- explicó Ino con ligereza-. Soy mucho más hábil que las chicas promedio en varios aspectos, pero la cocina no es una de mis fuertes en realidad.

Tras este último comentario, los chicos volvieron a quedarse en silencio; Ino paseo su mirada alrededor, buscando un tema de conversación, pero no estaba segura de que decir; empezó a balancearse sentada en la silla, mientras le dedicaba una mirada interrogativa al chico. Naruto tampoco estaba seguro de que mas comentar, así que sin querer las palabras salieron de sus labios por la presión que empezaba a sentir de estar sentado sin decir nada.

-He estado pensando que tal vez Sasuke…

-No- interrumpió Ino.

-¿Eh?

-No, Naruto- repitió ella sonriendo-. Ahora no, mejor juguemos cartas- sugirió la chica señalando una baraja en el suelo- ¿Esta completa?

-Si… creo…- dijo Naruto inseguro de cuando había adquirido esa baraja y si alguna vez la había usado; no teniendo amigos no tenía con quien usarla.

-Pues juguemos- exclamó Ino levantándose de la mesa y sentándose nuevamente en el suelo- ¿Póker?

-No sé cómo jugarlo…- admitió Naruto sonriendo.

-Entonces 21, es más fácil de explicar- dijo Ino mientras Naruto tomaba asiento frente a ella-. Te daré dos cartas, una abierta, que tu y yo veremos, y una cerrada, que solo tu veras; el punto es llegar lo más cerca de 21 sin pasarte. Después de las primeras dos cartas tú me dices si quieres mas cartas; todas las demás serán abiertas también. Todas valen su propia numeración: el uno vale uno, el diez vale diez. Pero el as vale once o uno, lo que más te convenga, y las cartas con letras también valen diez ¿Entendido?

-Eso creo- asintió Naruto con mirada firme.

-Bien, pues juguemos- sonrió Ino.

* * *

Ino no permaneció mucho rato más en la casa de Naruto, debido a que no quería que la mala suerte la alcanzara y su madre se topara con Sakura. Además solo había planeado una comida, y permanecer mucho tiempo más podía resultar perjudicial para sus propios asuntos. Pero debía admitir que en los últimos minutos empezaba a divertirse en serio y era una lástima tener que irse. Sin embargo no tenía mucho de que lamentarse, después de todo Naruto y ella había empezado a ser amigos y seguramente pasarían mucho tiempo más juntos. El chico era muy agradable y ocurrente, pero sobretodo era muy divertido. En la escuela siempre le había parecido un bufón, pero ahora lo veía como una persona realmente original.

-Bien, con esta fueron veinte a una- dijo Ino sonriendo-. La próxima vez deberíamos apostar…

-No es suficiente con la humillación ¿cierto?- replicó Naruto con ligero enfado.

-Exacto- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y levantándose.

El chico se puso de pie suspirando y acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta; con una sonrisa abrió la misma y se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar a Ino. Pero ella permaneció parada donde mismo, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo amago de retirarse. La chica lo miraba fijamente, sosteniendo su bolsa con ambas manos, al parecer un poco nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él.

-Me la pase muy bien- explicó ella-. Ojala podamos vernos algún otro día, con más tiempo y no solo una comida…

-Claro- sonrió el chico-. Yo también me la pase de maravilla.

Ino asintió y salió de la casa, dando la vuelta en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ino…- exclamó Naruto cuando una idea invadió su mente y no pudo evitar formular la pregunta-. Venias a hablar de Sasuke ¿Por qué no quisiste que te hablara de él?

-Eres un tonto, Naruto- exclamó la chica sonriendo-. Venía a verte a ti, no a hablar de Sasuke- explicó con naturalidad la chica-. Y no quise hablar de él porque hubiera arruinado nuestra cita…

-¿Cita?- exclamó Naruto confundido.

-Cita- repitió Ino sonriendo.

Sin previo aviso, la chica acerco con rapidez su rostro al de Naruto, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros de distancia; confundido, el chico se quedo paralizado a la expectativa de que era lo que planeaba Ino. Podía sentir su respiración en sus labios, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Ella sonrió y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Naruto, para después separarse, notoriamente sonrojada pero también exhibiendo una sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto Naruto

-Hasta pronto… Ino- exclamó el chico mientras veía a la chica alejarse con caminar alegre. Ese día había terminado siendo muy raro; pero lo raro no era necesariamente malo. En realidad, lo consideraba un buen día. Su primer cita había sido con Ino, y aunque había sido no del todo satisfactoria, era un magnifico ensayo para futuras citas con Sakura. Y debía admitir que Ino era muy linda, que mejor persona para aprender; un beso de una chica linda era un beso de una chica linda, aunque no fuera Sakura.

Sonriendo, el chico suspiró y cerró la puerta de su casa, preguntándose porque se sentía tan feliz últimamente. La respuesta le llego rápidamente: Ino le alegraba los días últimamente, se los alegraba en serio.

**Fin Capitulo 05**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Tras algunas semanas sin actualizar, aquí el siguiente capítulo de Best Friends Deal; no había actualizado por el hecho de que me he quedado sin computadora… y sin casa… Lo cual, como han de suponer significa un gran problema para las actualizaciones. Por lo pronto diré que encontré forma de continuar con esta historia con actualizaciones un poco regulares aunque la verdad no tanto como antaño (no sé, yo diría que un capitulo por semana o semana y media).

Me gusto mucho este capítulo, muestra una inesperada cercanía entre los chicos y como pronto a pronto empiezan a darse cuenta de sentimientos por el otro, aunque sin quitar el dedo del renglón de sus verdaderos objetivos: Sakura y Sasuke ¿Qué pasara después de esto? Bueno, depende en gran parte de Ino y Naruto, así que no queda más que continuar leyendo y a ver en que termina todo este embrollo de sentimientos.

Sí, he puesto más personajes en el fic y en este solamente aparecen Naruto e Ino; esto es debido a que quería darles un capítulo entero sin preocuparme de nada más. Tal vez en el siguiente cap veamos que ha pasado con Hinata y los demás…


	6. Capitulo 06 Intensidad

**Capitulo 06- Intensidad**

-Hey, Sakura!- saludó Naruto sonriendo.

-¡¿Naruto?- exclamó la chica sorprendida.

No podía ser para menos, Naruto se encontraba en medio de problemas, para variar; pero no era del tipo de problemas a los que estaba acostumbrada a verlo. Un ninja alto de lentes literalmente estaba peleando contra él, y no se lo estaba dejando fácil.

-Concentración, Naruto- exigió Ebisu soltando una tremenda patada al chico.

-Naruto!- gritó Sakura asustada.

El golpe en el estomago parecía devastador; el chico que daba la impresión de estar derrotado, tomó la pierna de Ebisu y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Distracción- dijo sonriente Naruto.

Tomando la pierna, jaló a Ebisu; el hombre perdió el equilibrio y recibió de lleno un golpe en la mejilla. Ebisu cayó al suelo al tiempo que Naruto sonriente cogía sus gafas del suelo y se las ponía.

-Creo que gane- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Jeje…- se rió a su vez Ebisu suspirando-. No puedo creer que te hayas dejado golpear para golpearme de vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, Naruto?

-Sakura-chan!- exclamó alegremente Naruto-. Este es el maestro Ebisu; sustito de Ero-senin para entrenarme; pronto será el examen y debo estar listo…

-Veo… que eres fuerte- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Sí, lo es y por mucho- asintió Ebisu-. Aun le falta para ser hokage, pero en este momento está muy calificado. Aunque el examen chunin no es cualquier cosa, así que supongo que podemos empezar a practicar técnicas de ninjutsu, porque en Taijutsu estas muy calificado.

-¡¿En serio?- exclamó emocionado Naruto.

-Sí, porque no ha todos podrás enfrentarlos en cuerpo a cuerpo, Naruto- asintió Ebisu-. Estas por debajo del nivel de Rock pero eres muy competente…

-Gracias, maestro Ebisu…

-Bien, te veré mañana… temprano- dijo Ebisu quitándole las gafas a Naruto-. Y no esperes piedad esta vez, chico. Esta humillación la pagaras con sudor.

Sakura sonrió impresionada; no conocía al ninja, pero si era sustito de Jiraiya debía ser muy fuerte, después de todo Jiraiya era toda una leyenda en la aldea. El orgullo de Konoha, según había escuchado de sus padres. Ebisu desapareció en una explosión de humo, mientras Naruto se giró y le dedico una sonrisa. Ella lo miró a la expectativa.

-¿Quieres un ramen, Sakura?- exclamó el chico alegremente.

-Claro- asintió la chica.

-Bien, dentro de poco llegara Ino y…

-¡Naruto!- gritó una voz de chica conocida- ¿Sakura?

Sakura se giró y con sorpresa se encontró con una Ino vestida… muy informalmente; esa visión confundió un poco a la chica. Ino llevaba una vestimenta deportiva y cero maquillaje encima, inclusive llevaba el pelo suelto. Cargaba una hielera en brazos, y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Ino?

-Eh… Sakura- saludo la chica nerviosa-. Tenía tiempo sin verte…

-¿Tenían planeado verse?

-Eh…- Naruto de pronto comprendió que eso podía ser malinterpretado. Ino había quedado de llevarle comida después del entrenamiento, pero ahora viéndolo en perspectiva, no era tan buena idea siendo que Sakura estaba ahí.

-¡Para nada!- exclamó Ino-. Solo que yo… Naruto me encargó esta comida. Supongo que es para ustedes dos, tortolos…

-No, Ino, nada de eso…- replicó sonrojada Sakura.

-Pero si yo acabo de invitarte a comer- replicó Naruto comprendiendo las intenciones de Ino.

-Si, pero no es como si fuera…

-¿Una cita?- inquirió sonriente Ino.

-No!- replicó la chica- ¡Pero es que nos acabamos de encontrar, ni yo misma sabía que Naruto iba a estar por aquí!

-Bueno, pues supongo que Naruto es un amo de la estrategia- se burló Ino-. Bien chicos, les dejo esto. Vamos Naruto, paga que tengo que irme.

Rápidamente Naruto tomó la hielera de brazos de Ino, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento pero también de disculpas; tomó unos cuantos billetes al azar de su bolsillo y los entregó a Ino, quien se despidió con un gesto de cabeza. Sonriendo, Naruto se giró e invitó a Sakura a sentarse en una banca cercana.

Suspirado, Ino se alejó lentamente; una zozobra en su corazón le invadía. Ella… esa comida… Naruto… No, era mejor así; le debía esa ayuda a Naruto a cambio de que él le ayudara con Sasuke, así que las cosas habían salido bien después de todo.

-Si… bien después de todo…- suspiro amargamente Ino.

* * *

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Naruto- comentó con una sonrisa Sakura.

-Nada especial aun- dijo con falsa molestia el chico.

-Estoy segura que si sigues entrenando duro, lograras pasar el examen con facilidad…

-No creo que fácilmente, pero tengo planeado promoverme- dijo con firmeza Naruto.

-Sí, seguro tu y…

-¡Maldito Naruto!- se escucho un gritó tras de ellos.

Naruto se levanto sobresaltado al tiempo que volteaba para atrás; Chouji se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos, con claras intenciones asesinas. Sakura se hizo a un lado confundida mientras Chouji asestaba el primer devastador golpe; el puño lo detuvo Naruto con cierta facilidad, pero el impacto no dejo de lastimar severamente su mano.

-¡¿Chouji?- exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

-¡No lo harás, Naruto!- gritó furico Chouji- ¡No a mi!

-¡Chouji!- gritó Sakura asustada- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-No me quitaras mis sueños, maldito infeliz- dijo Chouji.

El chico soltó otro golpe, que esta vez Naruto esquivo; el chico propinó una patada en la cara de su oponente, pero este apenas y retrocedió unos pasos. Despues volteó a verlo con esa renovada furia.

-Diablos…- susurró Naruto nervioso.

-No te libraras de esta- rió de forma perturbadora el chico.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Chouji ya estaba sobre él propinándole una tremenda golpiza; Sakura comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Naruto recibia los golpes con resignado cansancio, el entrenamiento lo había dejado demasiado agotado y aun no se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte. De pronto, Asuma apareció con rapidez tomando a Chouji en brazos. Aterrada, Sakura literalmente se tiró al suelo levantar a Naruto.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?- preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-No… pero lo estaré en unas horas- dijo sonriente el chico-. O eso espero…

El chico suspiró tirado en su cama; su ojo le dolía terriblemente y sabía perfectamente que lo tenía hinchado. Su brazo y mano derecha le pulsaban con dolor; así como la mayoría de sus músculos. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía ni porque Chouji había enloquecido pero era una bendición que Asuma hubiera llegado a detenerlo. Se sentía tan terrible por la paliza que le había brindado su compañero que incluso Sakura lo había tenido que ayudar a llegar a su casa.

Ahora ella le curaba las heridas lo mejor posible mientras él resignadamente se dejaba ser ¿Qué había pasado con Chouji? ¿De qué sueños hablaba? De cualquier forma, era terrible que Chouji hubiera escogido esos días para atacarlo tan brutalmente. Si las heridas y cardenales seguían pulsando para mañana, su entrenamiento con Ebisu seria terriblemente doloroso.

-¿Por qué estas peleado con Chouji?- preguntó Sakura limpiando con un algodón las heridas del brazo.

-No lo sé…

-Naruto…

-No lo sé, en serio- exclamó Naruto exaltado-. Yo solo he estado entrenando estos días, no he hablado con él desde las preliminares… y aun así no hable mucho con él.

-Pues se me hace muy extraño- dijo Sakura con seriedad-. Chouji no es del tipo violento… a diferencia de ti…

-Yo no he tenido ni tiempo de hacer nada- replicó el chico indignado.

-Como sea…- suspiró Sakura-. No te muevas…

Sakura empezó a limpiar las heridas de la cara del chico, mientras le pedia a este que se enderezara; el chico obedeció sin decir palabras. Las cosas se habían ido por un caño, lo que pudo haber sido un dia perfecto ahora era un asco. Le dolia todo el cuerpo y su cita había sido arruinado por el loco de Chouji.

Sakura se acercó para ver mejor las heridas en la frente del chico; pasó con delicadeza el algodón al tiempo que ponía verdadero esmero en las heridas. Naruto empezó a sentirse nervioso; teniendo tan cerca a Sakura no pudo evitar que su mirada se posara en el pequeño escote de la blusa de la chica. Mirando con atención la piel suave y blanca, alcanzó a distinguir el relieve del pecho. Sonrojado, intentó acercarse un poco para buscar una vista mas… completa. Pero al tiempo que se acercaba, alzó la vista al sentir a Sakura detenerse. La chica lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada. Lo había descubierto.

-Eh… Sakura…- tartamudeó nervioso Naruto.

-N-naruto…- la chica quería sonar enojada pero… pero no se sentía enojada. Había otra emoción distinta en su ser. No estaba segura de porque o cual era la sensación realmente.

-Y-yo…- rió nervioso Naruto-. Y-yo…

Sakura permaneció en silencio, cada vez mas sonrojada pero no lo dejó de observar un solo segundo. El chico, impulsado por algún extraño motivo, se acerco un centímetro más. No se dijeron palabras, pero Naruto notó como temblorosamente, Sakura preparó sus labios ¿Ella quería un beso? ¡¿Un beso de él?

La mirada de la chica se volvió muy intensa, muy deseosa; ese tipo de mirada que solo había visto cuando veía a Sasuke. Ahora a él lo miraba y se atrevería a decir que aun con mayor intensidad.

-¿Quieres… que te bese?- preguntó Naruto nervioso.

-…- la chica no respondió nada; no se supone que él haría una pregunta tan estúpida como aquella. Se supone que un chico solo tomaba la oportunidad cuando la veía ¿Es que Naruto no podía dejar de ser estúpido?

-Sakura…-

-No, idiota- replicó ella enojada.

-¿En serio?- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Naruto acercó su cara y puso sus labios rosando los de ella; los labios de ella se abrieron jadeantes, al tiempo que ella cerraba los ojos. Naruto besó nervioso a la chica, pues en realidad era su primer beso, pero conocía mucha teoría. El beso fue torpe pero apasionado, por parte de ambos. La lengua del chico ingreso en la de ella, que asustada al principio, la acepto apretando fuertemente sus ojos. El chico puso sus manos en los hombros desnudos de la chica y ella volvió a temblar asustada.

-N-no…- exclamó Sakura empujando a Naruto.

La chica salió corriendo y dejó a un desconcertado Naruto sentado en la cama; salió sin decir palabra por la puerta mientras él la observaba, entre feliz y asustado. Había besado a Sakura, realmente la había besado. Sonriendo, decidió que le debía mucho a Ino… Ino… De cierta forma su felicidad se sintió desplazada ¿Por qué? No entendía por qué, pero de cualquier forma, le debía a Ino esto y claro que la recompensaría…

* * *

Sakura corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta perder el aliento. Cuando se detuvo, se encontraba en algún área desconocida de Konoha. No le dio importancia y se sentó en la base del árbol más cercano ¿Por qué había besado a Naruto? No lo entendía, no lo podía comprender. Era cierto que lo admiraba, que últimamente se preocupaba mas por él… Pero no por eso era motivo suficiente para besarlo. Ahora acababa de tener su primer beso con el chico rubio en lugar de con Sasuke.

Cuando lo había descubierto espiando sus pechos se había sentido… enojada; si, pero también alagada de cierta forma. Ella ya estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer, y Naruto empezaba a fijarse en ella como eso y no solamente como un estúpido sueño platónico de niño ¿Por eso lo había besado? No podía asegurarlo, pero lo cierto es que verlo tan cerca la había… excitado. Sonrojada, se cubrió el rostro; si, estaba terriblemente excitada. Un deseo animal recorrió su cuerpo cuando el chico por fin le había dado el beso. Era algo terriblemente abrumador, terriblemente poderoso. Pero ella era aun demasiado chica para eso, para cualquier cosa. Nunca debió haber ido al departamento de Naruto en primer lugar, era su culpa… Pero… culpable de qué? No había hecho nada malo, ninguno de los dos. Simplemente se estaba reprendiendo por algo que ella no podía controlar. No podía reprimir lo que sintiera su cuerpo, fuera Naruto a quien amara o no…

**Fin Capitulo 06**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bien, de vuelta con esta historia. He de decir que le dare mucha más importancia porque mi historia principal "Forsaken Crew- Jinchuriki Escape" está llegando a su fin. De hecho, es curioso que siendo que esta historia la escribí solo por una idea pasajera en la mente, en comparación sea más apreciada que la otra a que dedico más tiempo y dedicación, asi como una historia profunda… Ironías de la vida, supongo…

De cualquier modo, les invito a darse una vuelta por mis demás historias:

* * *

**-F.C.- Jinchuriki Escape:** La historia de Naruto, después de vencer a Sasuke en el valle del fin; rechazado por Konoha, solo Hinata le demostrara que no esta solo. Una misión de Rango super S, una conspiración de aldeas, Akatsuki, Takigakure y nuevos enemigos…

HinaxNaru, SakuxShino, FûxKiba…

* * *

**-Avatar- The Catalyst: **Aang es entrenado por Orochimaru por motivos desconocidos ¿Qué es lo que ese hombre misterioso quiere de un simple monje? Historia sombría de Aang en la búsqueda de controlar los cinco elementos. Universo Alternativo. Naruto/Avatar.

Historia paralela a F.C-J.E.

* * *

**-Blackest Night: Cthulhu Dawn: **Rika encuentra cuatro anillos de poder en el mundo onirico, y los trae de vuelta consigo; pero tiene la certeza de no ser la misma persona, de que algo va terriblemente mal, y de que Dioses obscenos se avecinan a devorar nuestro mundo... Universo Alternativo. Digimon/Cthulhu/Green Lantern

Y muchas historias mas; solo esperen y verán. Hasta pronto! Y no olviden comentar, gracias por leerme!

* * *

_PD- No dejen de comentar al respecto; prometo actualizar mas seguido ahora que estoy mas libre de tiempo. Cuídense y gracias por seguir la historia, nos leemos pronto!_


	7. Capitulo 07 Entrenando

**Capitulo 07- Entrenando**

Gaara se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente sentado en el pasto; aunque fueran sus hermanos, no gustaba mucho de su compañía. Le estresaba tenerlos cerca vigilándolos, por supuesto que su maestro fingía estar cuidándolo para que él pudiera darse una escapada temporal. Aunque en Konoha no se sentía precisamente a gusto, y menos con esa chica de pelo azul siguiéndolo constantemente.

La chica que había perdido contra su primo en las finales estaba a unos metros observándolo; no era que se escondiera, era que estaba demasiado lejos como para que alguien pudiera creer que lo vigilaba. Pero Gaara conocía el poder del byakugan y su alcance. Por supuesto, si estaba buscando información no la encontraría vigilándolo. No necesitaba entrenar, así que no le sacaría ninguna información; y tampoco estaba interesado en pelear, así que simplemente la ignoraba. Un oponente mas fuerte seria digno de su atención, pero esa mocosa patética…

-Te reto- exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Gaara volteó a ver sorprendido; no podía menos que estar impresionado ¿Cuándo había llegado tan cerca de él? La última vez que la había visto estaba a varios metros de distancia… Unos doscientos metros, hacia menos de un minuto. Mucho menos de un minuto.

-Lárgate- ordenó volviéndole a dar la espalda.

-Quiero tu secreto- replicó Hinata con convicción-. Sé que no podre sacártelo sin pelear y ver cómo funciona, así que aquí estoy.

-Vete- dijo llanamente Gaara-. No permanecerías consciente el suficiente tiempo para siquiera activar tu byakugan.

-Apostemos- replicó la chica.

-¿Qué podrías darme que me interese a mi?- replicó Gaara enojado.

Por un momento Hinata se sonrojó y permaneció en silencio; pero pronto se armo de valor y se decidió a hablar.

-Lo que tú quieras…

-¡¿Y qué puedo yo querer de ti?- replicó Gaara levantándose enojado; esa chica ya había acabado con su paciencia.

-…-

-Nada!

-¿Eres… gay?- preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Qué?- replicó Gaara confundido- ¿Qué demonios es un gay?

Hinata reflexionó impresionada; el chico debía ser más grande que ella pero de alguna forma, a pesar de su sadismo, se veía… inocente. No, tal vez la palabra más adecuada sería ignorante. El conocimiento es poder. Hinata sonrió con malicia.

-Un gay es un hombre que le gustan los hombres.

-A mi no me agrada estar con nadie- replicó Gaara-. Prefiero estar solo…

-Me refería a un estilo más de… pareja…

-…- Gaara reflexionó las palabras unos segundos- ¿Por qué un hombre estaría con otro?

-Porque es gay- replicó Hinata.

-¡¿Y cómo distingues un gay de un no gay?- preguntó enojado Gaara- ¿Cómo puedo saber si soy gay o no?

-¿Te gustan los hombres?

-Ya he dicho que no me agrada nadie…- replicó Gaara.

-¿Has besado a alguien, hombre o mujer?

La pregunta mostró un gran impacto en Gaara, quien permaneció en silencio unos segundos; besar. Nunca había besado a nadie. Sabia los conceptos básicos de porque la gente se besaba, pero no le encontraba ningún interés especial. Aunque ahora que la chica lo preguntaba, de pronto le daba mucha curiosidad. Se sonrojó un poco, pero esto fue casi imperceptible.

-No…

-Bien…- Hinata reflexiono-. Tú y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo…

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

-Una pelea- replicó ella-. Si yo gano, tú me enseñas como usas tu armadura de arena… Si tú ganas, yo… te daré un beso…

* * *

-¿Seguro que esto funcionara, Naruto?- preguntó Ino sonrojada.

-Seguro, hazme caso- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Yo…- suspiró Ino-. Está bien…

-¡Así se dice!

Ino se adelantó dispuesta a ir hasta Sasuke. Camino rápidamente el trecho que la separaba del chico.

-Hola, Sasuke- saludó la chica sonriente.

-¿Ino?- exclamó Sasuke confundido.

La chica vestía un kimono de color rosa; traía el pelo suelto y nada de maquillaje. Se acerco disminuyendo su velocidad al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa al chico; Sasuke la observo sin decir nada, pero un punto a destacar es que no pudo dejar de observarla.

-Hola, Sasuke- dijo Ino sonriendo-. Tenía tiempo sin verte.

-Si, debo entrenar para las finales.

-¿Todos los días?

-Al menos hasta que pueda ser tan fuerte como Kakashi- replicó el chico con algo de despreció-. Posteriormente debo poder superarlo…

-¿Has terminado tu entrenamiento por hoy?

-Si, podría decir que si- asintió el chico-. Solo descansaba antes de ir de regreso a casa.

-Estos días hace mucho calor, no crees?- preguntó Ino sentándose a un lado del chico.

-Es verano…

-¿Mmm…?

-¿Qué?- preguntó volteando a verla.

-¡Vamos a nadar!- exclamó la chica sonriendo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ino se levantó y dejo caer su Kimono con rapidez; frente al chico, la deslumbrante adolescente rubia dejo ver su cuerpo en un conjunto veraniego. Un short playero y una blusa azul, debajo de la cual se enmarcaba perfectamente un bikini de dos piezas. Por unos segundos el chico quedo sin habla. Ino sonriendo lo jalo del brazo para levantando al chico, el cual nervioso trataba de resistirse.

-Yo… no es un buen momento…- dijo Sasuke.

-No seas tan duro- dijo la chica sonrojada-. Todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando…

-Bueno, yo…

-No me hagas rogarte…- dijo la chica provocativa-. Sabes que lo haría…

-Eh…- Sasuke sonrió sonrojándose y después se levanto-. Supongo que puedo escapar unos minutos…

A unos metros de distancia, Naruto observaba con un raro sentimiento en el pecho; tenía la necesidad, el deseo de golpear brutalmente a Sasuke. Un deseo asesino de golpear brutalmente a su mejor amigo…

* * *

-Patético, tal como lo esperaba- exclamó Gaara cruzado de brazos-. Por supuesto, no es que tu primo lo haya podido hacer mejor; el único rival de mi interés es el Uchiha…

-Nngh…- Hinata estaba de rodillas, notablemente lastimada tratando de ponerse en pie-. Bien… yo perdí…

-Por supuesto- replicó el chico con tranquilidad-. No podía ser de otra forma.

Hinata se puso de pie con dificultad al tiempo que sonreía; ahora ya sabía un poco más respecto a la técnica de Gaara. Puede que observándolo el suficiente tiempo descubriera su punto débil, solo era cuestión de tiempo. No era lo suficientemente hábil para vencerlo, pero solo necesitaba descubrir su debilidad.

-Si, ganaste…- susurró la chica acercándose a Gaara.

Tomando desprevenido al chico, puso sus manos en su rostro.

"No es Naruto, no es Naruto… es como besar un peluche…" se repetía una y otra vez la chica, terriblemente sonrojada y temblorosa.

Pero no debía temblar ¿Por qué temblar? Ese beso no significaba nada para ella, nada. Muchas Kunoichi usaban la seducción como otra arma mas para ganar a su enemigo, y eso debía hacer ella, aunque era cierto que aun era muy joven, pero no pensaba llegar demasiado lejos. Estaba segura que en una o dos peleas mas tendría suficiente información; o si las cosas salían bien, podría presionar a Gaara. La información es poder, y él era muy débil en ese sentido; debía aprovechar su ventaja, debía aprovecharla. Pero para eso debía ser segura de sí misma y tomar la iniciativa frente al chico, no podía dejar que el chico de la arena descubriera que era inexperta, que tenía miedo, que ese tipo de cosas no le agradaban. No había más alternativa que hacerlo.

Rápidamente poso sus labios sobre los del chico; los sintió suaves tibios. Cerró los ojos mientras presionaba un poco más y sentía como Gaara aguantaba la respiración. Se separó tras unos segundos y encontró al chico de la arena pasmado, mirándola fijamente sin palabras. Y también pudo ver su escudo de arena, que se había retirado completamente de su rostro; la arena estaba alrededor del cuello, como si fuera una camisa. En su momento no había sentido cuando se retiraba, pero ahora el tacto en sus manos del rostro del chico era muy suave, muy liso.

-Cumplido…- susurró ella sonrojada.

Después de eso la chica se desmayó frente a Gaara.

* * *

-Bueno, ya está haciendo frio- exclamó Ino tapándose con la toalla-. Fue muy divertido…

-Hace mucho que no iba a nadar- exclamó Sasuke con una toalla en el hombro-. Gracias.

-No hay problema- dijo la chica sonriendo, empezando a acomodar su ropa.

-El examen… he estado muy preocupado por el últimamente- comentó Sasuke suspirando.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy demasiado débil- dijo el chico con enojo-. Hay demasiadas personas más fuertes que yo en este maldito examen, aun no soy capaz de vencerlos con mi nivel…

-Pero tú siempre has sido el mejor- dijo Ino sonriendo-. No debe ser…

-Eso fue antes- replicó sombrío Sasuke-. Ahora hasta Naruto es mas fuerte y listo que yo, siempre planeando un camino a la victoria…

-Naruto…

-Ahora tengo el deseo de vencer a Naruto- dijo sonriendo Sasuke-. Sé que el imbécil ganara contra quien vaya, y entonces nos veremos la cara como verdaderos iguales. Solo hasta que haya derrotado a quien quiera que enfrente en las finales, podre retar a Naruto…

Ino guardo silencio observando a Sasuke, su determinación no era ningún juego; hablaba totalmente en serio ¿Realmente representaba tanto peligro Naruto? Era increíble pensarlo, pero Sasuke no jugaría con ese tipo de cosas.

-Bien, Ino, debo irme- sonrió Sasuke recogiendo su ropa-. Muchas gracias… me gustaría volver a verte… pronto…

Con un ligero sonrojó y sin mas palabras, Sasuke salió corriendo del lugar; mientras Ino, sonreía satisfecha. Si, había pasado un buen rato… pero se sorprendió a si misma pensando en Naruto ¿Habría disfrutado mas si Naruto la hubiera acompañado? Difícil decirlo… no estaba segura de nada últimamente ¿Por qué las cosas se habían complicado? De cualquier forma, se moría de ganas de ir corriendo con Naruto a platicar sobre la maravillosa cita que había tenido con Sasuke; no había terminado en un beso, pero por lo menos si había expresado su deseo de verla pronto. Eso definitivamente era un punto.

Si, quería ir con Naruto, esa misma tarde debía ir con él; debía apresurarse a bañarse para poder llegar rápido a la casa del chico, antes que oscureciera. Y entonces platicaría con él, durante un buen rato; y planearían mas cosas juntos, cosas divertidas ¿De Sakura y Sasuke?

-Mmm…- reflexionó Ino-. No, ahora nos toca salir a divertirnos.

Sonriendo sonrojada, Ino empezó a vestirse con rapidez. Aun era temprano pero no quería perder el tiempo; tal vez podría alcanzar a hacerle algo de comida a Naruto. Tal vez…

**Fin Capitulo 07**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Bueno, he aquí el muy atrasado pero de ninguna forma olvidado, siguiente capitulo de BFD; la verdad es que he de admitir que no tenia mucho interés en continuar la historia… Pero bueno, la verdad es que tampoco es una idea que me pueda sacar de la cabeza. Asi que aquí tiene el capitulo en cuestión.

Espero les agrade y esperen una pronta actualización, pues con el final de mis otras dos historias que están por terminar (Forsaken Crew Jinchuriki Escape y Jiraiya Team Assault, ambas muy recomendables llenas de romance, intriga, acción y misterio; si les gusta como escribo historias, se las recomiendo), tendre mas tiempo para este fic. Espero lo disfruten y no dejen de comentar. Hasta pronto!


	8. Capitulo 08 Furtivo

**Capitulo 08- Furtivo**

-¿Ino?

-Hola Naruto- sonrió la chica sonrojada.

-Eh… ya volviste?- dijo el chico extrañado.

-Sí, estuvo bien- dijo la chica a la ligera, después levantó una canasta- ¿Ya comiste?

-Yo… no, aun no- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Vengo de entrenar un poco…

-Bien- sonrió la chica-. Entonces comamos juntos…

Ino alzo una canasta que al parecer contenía muchas cosas; se veía algo pesada. Confundido, Naruto llanamente asintió al tiempo que ambos empezaban a caminar a su casa; ese sentimiento extraño palpitaba de nuevo en su ser ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto? No lo entendía, no lo entendía en absoluto.

* * *

-Espero que no sigas holgazaneando- exclamó Ino con tono de reproche-. Las finales están demasiado cerca y aun eres demasiado débil.

-¿Tienes que decirlo en ese tono?- preguntó Naruto molesto-. No es como si fueras mi madre…

-Cuida tu lenguaje jovencito o te quedaras sin ramen- respondió la chica juguetona, quitándole el plato de las manos a Naruto.

-¡N-no!- gritó Naruto-. Lo siento, lo siento!

-Jeje…- se burló la chica juguetona-. No se, me suena muy falso y forzado…

-¡Dame eso-dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto desesperado- ¡No me puedes dar algo y luego quitármelo!

Ino se levantó con rapidez y con gran habilidad empezó a correr con el plato; el chico, por alguna extraña razón, decidió ir tras ella en lugar de servirse otro plato. La mirada de la chica era juguetona, pero él tenía una determinación fría en su rostro; ese era SU ramen.

-Jiji…- Ino corría lo más rápido que podía, pero tenía la desventaja del tamaño reducido de la casa de Naruto-. No me sigas, tonto; solamente discúlpate.

-¡Esto es guerra!- grito Naruto saltando sobre la chica.

Ino con rapidez se giro, dejando el plato en el suelo y retrocediendo detrás del sillón; pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto continuo corriendo tras de ella.

-¡Hey, ya lo deje, Naruto!- gritó ella corriendo asustada, pero sinceramente divertida.

-¿Y crees que escaparas tan fácil?

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- replicó ella saliendo de la sala y entrando al cuarto del chico- ¿Una disculpa?

-¡Un castigo!- exclamó Naruto sonriendo saltando sobre Ino.

El chico tomó a la chica de los hombros, pero ella seguía corriendo; ambos resbalaron por el impulso y Naruto tropezó, cayendo al suelo y empujando mas a Ino. Sus manos trataron de no dejar escapar a su presa, pero en su lugar tomó la camisa de tirantes de la chica entre sus dedos. Naruto estampó su cara de llenó contra el suelo mientras Ino caía sobre su cama.

-Lo siento…- susurró Naruto levantando su rostro adolorido- ¿Estas bien?

-Me di un buen golpe en la cabeza con la pared…- susurró Ino con los ojos cerrados, levantándose de la cama.

La chica quedo medio acostada sobre sus codos, sobándose la cabeza; mientras que Naruto quedó mudo. En sus dedos temblorosos tenia la camisa de Ino, quien al parecer no llevaba sostén o lo había perdido en algún momento; sus senos considerablemente grandes para una chica de su edad, estaban libres a la vista de Naruto, quien perplejo lo único que pudo pensar es "estoy muerto!"

Ino se giro sobre si misma viendo a Naruto consternada, y esa imagen quedaría bien grabada en la mente del chico mucho tiempo. La chica lo miró fijamente, sonriendo, hasta que vió su camisa rota en la mano de él; entonces se sonrojo terriblemente y se arrojó de nueva cuenta contra la cama de Naruto, quedando totalmente muda. El silencio incomodo duro unos cuantos segundos antes que alguno de los dos se atreviera a decir algo.

-Lo… lo siento…- susurró Naruto sonrojado.

-Estas muerto, Naruto- contestó la chica sin voltear a verlo-. Estas ABSOLUTAMENTE muerto… pervertido…

-Lo siento…- susurró Naruto dejando la camisa a los pies de la chica-. Lo siento en serio…

Naruto cerró la puerta de su cuarto y suspirando se tiro contra la misma; acababa de hacer la estupidez mas grande que en su vida podría haber hecho… aun así, no pudo menos que sonreír unos segundos.

* * *

Naruto cayó de espaldas cuando Ino abrió de golpe la puerta; desde el suelo pudo ver a una nada feliz Ino observándolo. Llevaba una sabana amarrada en su pecho, al parecer la camisa realmente había quedado destrozada.

-Eh… hola?- dijo el chico rascando su nariz con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eres un idiota, Naruto- dijo la chica propinando una fuerte patada en el rostro del chico.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo el chico cubriéndose el rostro.

-Está bien, Naruto- exclamó la chica sonriendo, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado del chico-. Los accidentes ocurren… pero me debes una…

-¿Una?

-Bueno, tú ya me viste desnuda así que ahora yo…- susurró Ino desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-¡¿Quieres verme desnudo?!- exclamó Naruto espantado.

-¡No, idiota!- grito ella aun mas sonrojada, propinándole una buena bofetada al chico-. Me refería a que… enséñame a besar…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Naruto sonrojado.

-Bueno, es solo que…- Ino desvió la mirada y se sonrojo-. Bueno… pensaba que… deberíamos saber besar… tu saber, para Sakura y Sasuke…

Ino volteó a verlo de reojo, avergonzada; Naruto simplemente la observaba entre perplejo y avergonzado. Pero sus facciones poco a poco se relajaron mientras de nuevo ambos guardaban silencio ¿Aprender a besar con Ino? Bueno, sonaba bien ¿Pero era correcto? Esa era la verdadera pregunta ¿Qué implicaciones llevaba el besar a Ino?

"En realidad, aun no estoy saliendo con Sakura…"

Y eso era cierto, aun no tenia una relación con Sakura así que técnicamente era un chico libre y no tenia nada de malo besar a Ino; por otro lado era el mismo caso con la chica quien aun no habia conquistado a Sasuke ¿Pero realmente ocupaba aprender a besar? Su primer beso… mejor dicho su segundo beso, no quería recordar el primero, había sido con Sakura y en lo que al respecta habia sido maravilloso ¿Necesitaba aprender algo mas?

"No se trata solo de ti, también es Ino…"

Y eso también era cierto; no solo era para que el aprendiera, Ino seguramente estaba preocupada por el hecho de besar. Las chicas se tomaban más en serio los besos que los chicos; eran demasiado emotivas con los pequeños detalles. Aun así algo no terminaba de parecerle del todo correcto.

-N-no, olvídalo…- rió Ino-. Solo fue… una idea…

-Y-yo… está bien…- dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Que…- el chico trago saliva-. Que yo también… quisiera aprender contigo…

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente en silencio, pero esta vez no era un silencio incomodo si no una espera agradable; era cierto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse o decir nada mas, pero se sentían cómodos y… Excitados. Ino lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, reflexionando al respecto; Naruto era ciertamente un chico bien parecido, aunque su pelo fuera ridículamente rebelde, además era muy fuerte y hábil. Puede que la escuela fuera un verdadero inútil, pero cuando las cosas iban en serio Naruto podía lograr maravillas impresionantes como la pelea contra Kiba.

Naruto era realmente adorable, un imbécil adorable. Y ella lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien ¿A que estaba jugando? Solo estaba jugando consigo misma, lo sabía, pero aun así…

El chico se acerco silenciosamente y con su mano derecha tomó la de ella; la chica se sonrojó aun mas, pero no desvió la mirada. El chico la miraba nervioso y por un momento pareció a punto de retirarse. No podía permitirlo. Rapidamente acercó su rostro al del chico y cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios en los suyos, cerro los ojos. El beso fue correspondido con rapidez, y sintió la mano del chico acariciando su pelo; ambos respiraban agitadamente mientras se dejaban llevar por el momento. De pronto el chico dejo de besarla y se retiró unos centímetros. Ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- susurró Naruto sonrojado.

-Practicar mas- sonrió la chica aun mas roja que el chico, pero sonriendo coquetamente.

* * *

Hinata despertó recargada contra un árbol; al principió se sintió muy desorientada, pero pronto recordó todo. La vergüenza la hizo cubrirse el rostro aterrada, mas aun cuando vió a unos cuantos metros, sentado recargándose contra un árbol, al chico de la arena comiendo una pera.

-Despiertas- declaró el chico con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

-Y-yo… si…

-Me preocupaste un poco- dijo el chico con semblante serio-. No sabia como explicar aquello a mi maestro o mis hermanos.

-¡No se lo cuentes a nadie!- gritó la chica asustadas acercándose al chico de rodillas- ¡Nadie debe saberlo!

-¡No soy idiota, lo se!- declaró Gaara enojado-. Es solo que no podía dejarte inconsciente y abandonada… Debo irme…

-Bien…- asintió la chica agachando la mirada.

Gaara se levantó y camino hacia la chica, quien lo miraba sonrojada.

-Para ti…- dijo el chico con un ligero rubor arrojándole una canasta con frutas dentro.

-Gracias… Gaara-sama…-dijo la chica nerviosa-. Supongo que tu técnica es invencible, eres increíble…

El chico se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar; Hinata observó la canasta y se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido desmayada? Dios, que estúpida había sido, solo de pensar lo que hubiera pasado si Gaara fuera malo… al parecer no era del todo malo en realidad.

-No soy invencible- exclamó el chico deteniéndose antes de irse.

-¿Eh?

-Mi técnica es de tierra, es débil contra el trueno. El agua también me da algunos problemas- mencionó casi casual el chico- ¿Me tienes miedo aun?

-Y-yo… yo no te tenía miedo- aclaró la chica confundida-. Eres… muy fuerte pero no tengo miedo…

-Bien…- asintió Gaara- ¿Podría… podría verte de nuevo?

-Y-yo…

-Podria entrenarte para vencer a tu primo- aclaró Gaara cruzando los brazos-. Eres débil, muy débil; pero tienes el potencial.

-Gracias… si…

-Bien- asintió el chico sonrojado-. Te buscare luego.

El chico desapareció en una nube de arena y Hinata se quedo sentada en el suelo confundida; no sabia lo que acababa de suceder, pero algo era seguro: tenia la información que necesitaba. Era hora de ir con Sasuke.

**Fin Capitulo 08**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Nuevo capitulo del fic. No se, tengo sentimientos encontrados (como Naruto e Ino xD), respecto al fic y últimamente tengo problemas con eso: no se si hacerlo un fic corto o un fic largo. Pufff… En fin, en lo que me decido espero que disfruten de este nuevo cap y del próximo que viene pronto.

Al principio mi idea era hacer un Naru Harem, con Ino ganando, pero últimamente he desarrollado tanto la relación de Ino que no se si esto sea posible; de cualquier forma me divierto escribiendo y espero este cap les guste. Hasta pronto y no dejen de comentar, sus comentarios son muy agradecidos. Hasta luego!


	9. Capitulo 09 Instintos

**Capitulo 09- Instintos**

-Agua o rayo- exclamó Sasuke satisfecho-. Bien, puedo optar por rayo; aunque el Chidori es de corta distancia y es peligroso acercarse a ese chico…

-Tiene una muy alta velocidad de respuesta- dijo Hinata jugueteando con sus manos-. Además, su escudo de arena es muy grueso: mi mano gentil no pudo llegar a su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto, el Chidori puede atravesar mucho más… aun así…

-Podría destrozarte las piernas antes que tu brazo lo alcance.

-Bien, tendré que ver algo que pueda hacer al respecto con eso…

Sasuke tomó su botella de agua y la tomó con tranquilidad, al tiempo que se mordía el labio. Miró fijamente a Hinata, que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, pero no se atrevía a hablar; y el chico no pudo menos que sonreír maliciosamente al tiempo que dejaba la botella a un lado.

-Un trato es un trato- dijo el chico sonriendo-. Hablemos de Naruto entonces…

-¡Si!- exclamó sonrojada Hinata, pero sinceramente alegre.

-Aunque sabes que debo advertirte algo…

-¿Advertirme?

-Puedes hacer muchas cosas para agradarle a Naruto, pero el chico es tan idiota y despistado que solo una conquistara su corazón…

-Solo una cosa…- repitió intrigada la chica.

-Sexo…- dijo sonriendo Sasuke.

* * *

-Esto está mal, está mal…-susurró una y otra vez Sakura al tiempo que caminaba nerviosa hacia su destino.

Ella sabía exactamente que se dirigía a la casa de Naruto, sabia porque motivo iba; sabía que Naruto no le gustaba, sabía que era una mala idea, sabía que una mujer decente no se metía en la casa de un chico que vivía solo, y sobre todo sabia que se estaba dejando llevar por sentimientos superficiales. Sabía que todo aquello era una estupidez ¿Entonces porque seguía avanzando? No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no se atrevía a voltear a ver a nadie; su mente estaba enfocada simplemente en su mantra que repetía religiosamente a pesar de que en realidad no hacía nada para hacerle caso al mismo: "esto está mal…"

Ese beso… ese beso había sido su perdición; no podía pensar claramente, no podía pensar en otra cosa desde el día de ayer. Sentir los labios del chico, sentir las manos del chico. Todo era tan intenso, tan valioso ¿Cuánto tardaría en sentir eso con Sasuke? Siendo que el chico podía ser calificado con depresión crónica egocéntrica, se sentía a años de algo parecido. Y con Naruto… con Naruto bastaba con volver a irlo a ver…

-Está mal, esto está mal…

Retorciendo sus manos, Sakura se encontró frente al edificio donde vivía el chico. Se dio media vuelta y alzó la mirada, descubriendo que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer; vio las tranquilas calles desoladas. Si hubiera visto a alguien, seguramente se habría regresado. Se giró de nuevo y subió corriendo las escaleras. Y rápida pero silenciosamente, toco la puerta del chico, tratando de esconderse de la mira de cualquier persona que pasara por la calle. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y vergüenza.

La puerta se abrió lentamente al tiempo que Naruto se asomaba entre sorprendido y nervioso. Sakura le sonrió nerviosa mientras miraba alrededor. Ambos guardaron unos segundos de silencio sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Hola…- dijo Sakura rompiendo el intercambio de estúpidas sonrisas.

-Hola, Sakura- contestó el chico mirando brevemente al interior de su casa.

-Esto… yo…- la chica suspiró y miró alrededor- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Adentro?- preguntó nervioso el chico.

-Es la idea…- dijo riendo nerviosa la chica.

-Yo… supongo que si…

-Gracias…

Naruto se hizo para atrás permitiendo a la chica entrar. Al instante ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tras lo cual se recargo en la misma y suspiró aliviada. Había dado el primer y más difícil paso ¿Ahora que seguía?

-Eh… estas bien, Sakura?- preguntó el chico nervioso-. Te veo muy agitada…

-N-no… no es nada- rió la chica.

-Ehm… y… que puedo hacer por ti?

-Yo…- la chica se quedó petrificada unos segundos; no tenia ningún pretexto, no había pensado en nada. Su mente siempre estuvo en blanco y en ese momento seguía en blanco-. Yo… nada…

-¿Nada?- exclamó Naruto sentándose en un sillón cercano.

Sakura empezó a sonrojarse y a mirar alrededor nerviosa; no podía pensar, lo intentaba pero nada le salía. Estaba demasiado emocionada por encontrarse en aquel lugar que simplemente no podía pensar en alguna excusa o pretexto.

-Disculpa…- susurró la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Que venía por… por lo del otro día- Sakura agachó la mirada-. Te debo una disculpa…

-¡No, claro que no!- gritó Naruto sonrojado, recordando aquel momento-. Yo no debí… lo siento, Sakura…

-Si… eres un tonto…- dijo la chica no muy convencida.

Se creó un silenció incomodo en el ambiente antes de que ninguno de los chicos se atreviera a hacer o decir nada; Sakura se sentó en una silla frente a Naruto y se mantuvo mirando al suelo sintiendo como su rostro se volvía mas y mas rojo. No se atrevía a hacer o decir nada mas, ahora todo dependía de Naruto. Así que simplemente observo sus manos entrelazadas esperando ansiosa. Tras unos minutos el chico se levantó aun notablemente nervioso.

-Quiero… quiero darte un obsequio- dijo Naruto sonriendo-. Una disculpa…

Dándose la vuelta, camino por el pasillo silenciosamente, entrando a su cuarto; la ventana de su cuarto estaba abierta ¿Había salido Ino por ella? Mirando alrededor no pudo encontrar ni la ropa de la chica ni ninguna otra prueba de su presencia; no habían podido despedirse, pero un alivió que Sakura no lo fuera a descubrir. Entonces, la puerta se abrió tras de él.

-¿Sakura?

La chica mantenía la mirada en el suelo, y temblaba, temblaba muchísimo; por un momento le pareció que estaba a punto de desmayarse, tal vez por gripe. Pero solo poco después la chica se arrojó a sus brazos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sus labios fueron sofocados por los de la chica; ella lo abrazaba temblando, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero en ese instante el chico no fue capaz de razonar, de intentar encontrarle un sentido a aquello o un motivo. Nada importó en su mente más que responder el beso de la chica de la que había estado enamorado por tanto y tanto tiempo.

Respondió el beso acariciando el pelo de la chica, mientras su otra mano la ponía en la cintura de Sakura; el beso era torpe… por parte de ella. Aun así, había un sentido de pasión, de complacencia y entrega que lograba ser transmitido. El beso terminó y Sakura se separo temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando interrogativamente a Naruto y con mucha preocupación. De cierta forma, el chico sabía lo que esperaba: un rechazo.

-Me gustas…- susurró la chica sollozando. Sakura estaba realmente aterrada, no sabía lo que hacía, porque o como, pero sabía que las consecuencias de aquello podrían ser desastrosas; no solo para ella, sino para todo el equipo. Aun así, lo repitió-. Me gustas, Naruto… Siempre has sido muy… lindo…

-Yo…

-No me odies…- suplicó la chica a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Sin mediar otra palabra, Naruto se lanzó esta vez y beso apasionadamente a la chica; el beso fue respondido con gusto, y esta vez la chica también empezó a acariciarlo. Sus manos recorrían su pelo rebelde con cariño, con paciencia, pero sus labios literalmente lo devoraban. Pero fue Naruto quien dio el paso más atrevido.

Su mano bajo de la cintura de la chica a su trasero, acariciándolo con su mano temblorosa; Sakura entonces retrocedió asustada, al tiempo que observaba sorprendida al chico. Naruto sonrió sonrojado y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la chica se recargó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

-Está bien…- susurró ella tranquila.

Y no sabía porque lo había dicho, no entendía la lógica en esa frase ¿Estaba bien? Estaba todo menos bien! Esa no era ella, esa no era su forma de actuar, de pensar…

"No te engañes a ti misma… en realidad siempre fuiste así…"

El chico tocó el trasero de Sakura, con lentitud pero firmeza, apretándolo entre ambas manos; la chica no le agradaba, en realidad era un poco incomodo, pero por otro lado acrecentaba ese deseo tan singular que venía sintiendo desde hace tiempo. Se abrazó fuertemente a Naruto y guardo silenció. Estaba asustada, aterrada, pero también emocionada y excitada. Quería que siguiera.

Naruto cerró la puerta con un golpe e hizo lo propio con las cortinas; Sakura lo miraba apenada, agachando la cabeza y silenciosa. Hermosa realmente, tan frágil y delicada… la beso con delicadeza, y la empujo contra su cama; para bien o para mal, Naruto sabía demasiado del asunto, mucho más de lo que un chico de su edad sabría normalmente. Estando ligeramente sobre ella, empezó a recorrer con sus manos temblorosas el cuerpo de la chica, quien cerraba los ojos con fuerza y temblaba, pero no se quejaba y respondía los besos de Naruto cuando sentía sus labios sobre los suyos.

-No tengas miedo…- susurró el chico colando su mano bajo la ropa de Sakura.

No quería ser brusco, no quería asustarla, pero no pensaba bien las cosas; sus movimientos eran torpes y bruscos. Y no podía controlarse. Estaba luchando entre la idea de que eso podía ser una oportunidad ÚNICA en la vida y la idea de que podía lastimar o asustar a Sakura. Pero estaba muy emocionado.

Su mano derecha acariciaba la piel de la chica bajo la ropa, dirigiéndose lentamente a la entrepierna de la chica; ella empezó a respirar mas agitadamente, pero no hizo ademan de moverse o detenerlo. Naruto sintió el poco vello presente en aquella zona, y poco después llego a su verdadero objetivo cuando la chica sofocó un grito de sorpresa. Sakura se cubrió el rostro, avergonzada, pero no hizo nada más. Los dedos del chico fueron explorando lentamente esa área prohibida.

Sus dedos recorrieron lentamente el contorno, descubriendo con mucho agrado que estaba húmeda; él sabía lo que aquello significa, y eso era bueno pues así no se sentía tan pervertido como hacia unos segundos antes. Ella quería y por supuesto que él también, su amiguito que se apretaba contra su pantalón era prueba de ello. Acarició a la chica, buscando discretamente como se suponía que… haría lo siguiente. Su mano recorría concienzudamente aquella área, sin encontrar la entrada que se supone debía estar ahí. La chica temblaba mientras sofocaba sus gemidos, manteniéndose silenciosa. Silenciosa hasta que sintió algo demasiado potente, demasiado fuerte para mantenerse callada.

-¡Ya no!- gritó poniendo su mano en su intimidad, deteniendo a Naruto-. Ya no… no aguanto…

La chica se retorció entre espasmos de placer, gimiendo silenciosamente y jadeando; Naruto sintió que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad; con desesperación el chico se quito la ropa y se acostó a un lado de ella, tomando la mano derecha de la chica.

-¿Eh?

-Te toca…- sonrió Naruto nervioso.

Apenada, Sakura asintió pero también le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a realizar aquella extraña actividad que Naruto le instruía en cómo hacerlo.

Mientras que en el armario del chico, Ino sollozaba en silenció; al principio el espectáculo había sido interesante, pero cuando comprendió lo que realmente implicaba, se había vuelto terrorífico. Y ahora ella estaba atrapada viendo su peor pesadilla…

-Te amo, Naruto…- susurró la chica tapándose el rostro, limpiando sus lagrimas-. Te amo…

* * *

-Sexo…- susurró Hinata avergonzada.

No sabía nada al respecto del sexo. Bueno, casi nada… Bueno… Si, si sabía mucho de sexo, pero no se supone que una chica decente hablara sobre eso o siquiera pensara sobre eso. Era algo de adultos, y de adultos pervertidos; ella era solo una niña, y la descendiente de una familia tan prestigiosa como los Hyuga. Muchas kunoichi perdían la virginidad entre los quince y los dieciocho años, pero los Hyuga siempre llegaban vírgenes al matrimonio… aunque solían casarse antes de los veinte.

Aun así, el sexo era un tema tabú en la familia; incluso el noviazgo no era bien visto en todo el clan. Un Hyuga que tuviera pareja antes que tener el titulo de chunin era una deshonra ¿Pero no había sido siempre una deshonra? Sin embargo hablar de sexo… no era correcto. Debías tener sexo con la persona que amabas, no tener sexo para conseguir que te amaran.

"No es que lo estés comprando" le había dicho Sasuke "Es que nunca entenderá las indirectas hasta que seas algo más directa… No hablo de una relación sexual como tal, supongo que con algo subido de tono bastara…"

-Subido de tono…- susurró la chica Hyuga confundida.

¿Qué se suponía que significa "subido de tono"? No estaba segura de que Sasuke fuera de gran ayuda, aunque le había dado algunos consejos cuya efectividad podría comprobar el día de mañana mismo. Aun así, no podía sacar de su cabeza esas ideas. Sexo.

Sola en su cuarto, a oscuras, no pudo menos que sentirse intrigada; las manos de Naruto recorrerían su cuerpo. Se acostó en la cama. Con sus propias manos trazo el recorrido, cerrando sus ojos; siempre que no la apretara, estaría bien, estaría tranquila. Pero Naruto la apretaría. Seguramente tomaría su trasero y lo moldearía en sus manos, sintiendo la carne; tocó su trasero y se sintió decepcionada de su poca cantidad de carne; pero si tenía poco trasero, sus senos lo compensaban. Aun estaban en desarrollo, pero sabía que eran los más grandes de toda su generación.

Agarró sus senos con delicadeza, y se sintió terriblemente excitada; descendió su mano derecha hacia donde sería el último punto de Naruto. Su intimidad. Acarició su piel suave y lampiña, mientras suspiraba con tranquilidad. Naruto la haría su mujer y ella sentiría ese embriagador placer.

-Soy tuya…- dijo sonriendo avergonzada-. Haz de mí… lo que quieras…

Por una ventana, Gaara vigilaba sorprendido la escena; había sido ridículamente sencillo entrar al perímetro Hyuga, lo que era difícil era comprender porque lo había hecho. Aun no entendía por qué, pero haber visto a Hinata había sido una pequeña recompensa. Y Gaara la siguió observando en silenció mientras la chica se retorcía en su cama, jadeando; no pudo dejar de notar que su interés por la chica era mucho mayor.

**Fin Capitulo 09**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Un capitulo complicado; no estaba seguro de cómo quería abordar el tema, pero sentía que ya era justo y necesario. Siento que todo fue lo suficientemente coherente y lo suficientemente intenso. Por supuesto, es solo el inicio de estas escenas y pueden esperar cosas mas "fuertes" en futuros capítulos.

Por lo pronto solo señalare que no tengo interés en meterme en el problema de poner mas protagonistas en la historia; hasta donde tengo planeado serán Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Naruto y tal vez alguna escena de Sasuke si le encuentro sentido. Espero que les guste la historia y por favor no dejen de comentar! Gracias!


	10. Capitulo 10- Cordura

**Capitulo 10- Cordura**

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Ino distraída volteando a ver a Naruto.

-Dije que tal vez podrías llevarle una comida a Sasuke- dijo sonriendo el chico-. No es que sea la gran cosa, pero te dará el pretexto perfecto para hablar un rato con él.

-Si… supongo- exclamó Ino mirándolo con la mejilla recargada sobre su mano derecha-. Te estas haciendo bueno en esto…

-Je… No, solo suposiciones.

-Bien…

-¿Ino? Esta muy distraída el día de hoy…- comentó Naruto-. Incluso te veo un poco pálida…

-Si, tuve una pesadilla terrible…

-Oh… fue solo un sueño…

-Y es por eso que fue terrible…- dijo Ino agachando la mirada-. Destruyo mis sueños…

Naruto guardo silencio confundido, mientras seguía escribiendo ideas sueltas en su libreta; había pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Sakura, pero no podía sacarla de su cabeza. La chica se había ido sin cruzar mas palabras que una despedida rápida… y un beso en los labios. Con la mirada agachada, en silencio y furtivamente, pero al fin de cuentas en los labios ¿Cómo debía interpretar aquello? Su mente se negó a darle otra respuesta que lo mejor. Pero no todo era bueno, y es que si Ino estaba pálida él sabía que no se quedaba atrás por mucho. Dos días sin dormir bien, despertándose cada hora, confundido e intranquilo,

Y sobre todo aquel día; tras despedirse de Sakura a unos metros de su casa, había regresado a su hogar acongojado y culpable. Y no lograba entender porque, no era como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Pero no había podido dejar de pensar en Ino; y eso era ridículo, no le estaba escondiendo nada… aunque no le había dicho lo de Sakura, y cada vez que pensaba en decírselo, su corazón se oprimía inquieto. No, era mejor guardar el secreto.

-Nos vemos…- exclamo Ino levantándose.

-Ino, yo… eh…- susurró Naruto confundido- ¿No es muy temprano?

-No tengo mas que hacer aquí…- dijo tajante la chica-. Sasuke salió desde ayer de la aldea, no tengo idea de donde este entrenando; y las cosas van bien con Sakura sin mi ayuda ¿cierto?

-Eh… bueno…- el chico se sonrojo y empezó a reír como tonto.

-Imbécil…- susurró Ino dándose la vuelta furiosa.

-¿Ino?

-¡Nos vemos!

-¡¿Cuándo?!- preguntó Naruto espantado.

-Cuando sepas lo que quieres…

Aun mas confundido, Naruto se quedó sentado viendo a la chica partir; algo andaba mal, pero no entendía exactamente que ¿Era su culpa? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Y aun no se atrevía a volver a hablar con Sakura… Las cosas iban excelentes y terribles al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Suspirando Naruto dejo a un lado la libreta sin ponerle atención al hecho de que había dibujado un retrato de Ino nuevamente.

* * *

-¿Y no lo haz visto desde entonces?- preguntó Tenten sorprendida.

-No me atrevo a verle la cara- susurró Sakura agachando la cabeza.

-¿Y eso lo soluciona todo?

-¡Es que no se cual es la solución que estoy buscando!- exclamó Sakura con el rostro increíblemente rojo-. Yo… yo no se porque lo hice… yo… me siento… me siento mal…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica confundida- ¿Por tener un contacto sexual a corta edad? Vamos, no es como si sea tan raro… Matamos gente en cada misión ¿Acaso te da miedo acostarte con el chico que amas?

-¡Que ese es el problema, no se si lo amo!- replicó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Acabo de dejar que un chico me tocara, yo lo toque… y ni siquiera se si lo amo!

-Cierto- reflexiono Tenten- ¿Qué no estabas enamorada de Sasuke? Aunque la verdad Naruto es un buen partido; estadísticamente ha tenido mejor progreso que todos ustedes, incluso que Lee, aunque empezó desde un nivel desastroso, podríamos calificarlo de menos dos… Y además las apuestas están al 20% a favor de Naruto en la primer ronda, lo cual representa un…

-¡Tenten, eso no me ayuda!

-Lo siento, lo siento…- dijo riendo la chica-. Lo siento, estoy un poco deprimida desde que me descalificaron, sigo muy de cerca todas esas tonterías de las finales… lo siento, sigo divagando…

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio, sentadas en el suelo; estaban en la casa de Tenten, quien vivía sola en una pequeña casa. Tras haber sido descalificadas del examen, las chicas habían estrechado una amistad, y aunque no eran muy intimas, Sakura no tenía nadie más con quien hablar. Había intentado buscar a Ino, pero la chica parecía estar evitándola, así que no tuvo mas remedio que acudir a Tente, después de todo no podía ella misma estar evitando eternamente a Naruto.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo, en ropa interior; Sakura se cubría con una cobija y Tenten simplemente abrazaba una almohada. Habían terminado en esas circunstancias por el terrible calor que hacia aquel día, y ahora esperaban a que se calentara el agua para tomar un baño.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-No se, puedes ser mas especifica…

-No se que siento por Naruto, no se que siento por Sasuke.

-En eso no puedo ayudarte- contestó suspirando Tenten- ¿Sabes como calcular los días fértiles? En realidad es muy fácil…

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza?!- preguntó molesta Sakura-. Primero me interesa saber a quien amo antes de pensar en acostarme con él.

-Puede que sea eso lo que necesitas…

-¿Acostarme con él?

-Si, después de todo es algo especial cuando lo haces con la persona que amas…

-Bien, acudí a la persona equivocada- dijo Sakura cubriéndose el rostro-. Hacer "eso" será "especial" lo haga con quien lo haga siempre que sea por mi voluntad…

-Pero el amor…

-¿Nunca te has… tocado?- preguntó Sakura cuando la ultima respuesta de Tenten le pareció demasiado inocente.

Tenten guardo silencio y se sonrojo terriblemente mirando al suelo; Sakura también se sintió un poco incomoda con la pregunta, pero es que empezaba a ser exasperante la forma de pensar de Tenten.

-Yo… no…- dijo Tenten sonrojada-. Cuando encuentre al chico correcto…

-¿No eras tu quien decía que era natural?

-Bien, bien…- suspiró Tenten sonrojada-. Exageraba… Me da miedo, de acuerdo, me da miedo…

-¿Tocarte?- preguntó ella incrédula.

-¡No sabes lo que es estar con Neiji!- replicó la chica- ¡El ojo que todo lo ve! Llevo dos años a su lado, y eso es más o menos el mismo tiempo que he llegado a tener… impulsos… El punto es que si lo hago y me gusta ¿Y si me hago adicta? ¿Y si tengo la necesidad en medio de una misión? No voy a hacerlo con Neiji cerca!

-¿Por qué tampoco en tu casa?

-¡Para no acostumbrarme, para no necesitarlo!- respondió la chica.

-Bien… supongo que realmente tienes una idea equivocada de esto…- suspiro Sakura- ¿Entonces como sabes de…?

-Me lo platicó Ino… solo eso…- admitió la chica.

Tenten bajo la mirada apenada; Sakura suspiró y sonriendo la abrazo.

-No importa, Tenten- dijo la chica alegre-. Tú siempre eres un gran apoyo…

-Se supone que soy la mayor…- dijo Tenten desviando la mirada-. Soy yo la que debería saber más que ustedes, la que debe ayudarles con sus dudas.

-Ser mayor no significa saber más…

-¿Y entonces cual es mi papel?- preguntó la chica triste.

-No ocupas ser útil para que te quiera- dijo Sakura sonriendo-. Además de que eres una chica increíble y muy inteligente… Discúlpame por querer tu ayuda en todo momento…

-Discúlpame por no ser siempre útil…- dijo sonriendo Tenten.

-Bien, a mano- dijo Sakura alegre-. Un buen baño podría despejarme la mente.

-Vamos para allá!- asintió la compañera riendo.

* * *

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-No lo se- replicó Ino molesta- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

-Que problemático…- suspiró Shikamaru-. Bien, acabas de admitir que amas a Naruto y que Sasuke es solo un idealismo destrozado. Entonces ve por quien realmente amas.

-¡Él escogió a Sakura!

-Eso fue porque nunca haz sido clara con él- replico Shikamaru molesto-. No es adivino, y tus acciones solo lo han dejado confundido… Hasta para mi suena confuso! Y Naruto es un pendejo!

-¡Naruto no es un pendejo!- gritó furiosa Ino- ¡Es un genio improvisando!

-Da igual, aun así lo has confundido…

-¡Hasta yo estoy confundida!- replicó la chica- ¿No entiendes que no me di cuenta que lo amaba hasta que estaba… haciendo… eso…

-Pero ya no tienes dudas, ve por él- replicó Shikamaru levantándose.

-¡Esta con Sakura!- replicó ella-. Tal vez ya hasta se acostó con ella, tal vez ya son novios…

-Pues acuéstate con él, se su novia- replicó Shikamaru molestó-. Ponte en un nivel en el que el imbécil tenga que escoger entre ustedes dos sin que ninguna tenga ventaja… excepto por la que realmente ame.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¡¿Por qué no?!- preguntó Shikamaru- ¡¿Por qué es asqueroso?! Estamos hablando de perder a la persona que amas…

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- replicó Ino llorando.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-¡No me convertiré en la puta de Naruto!- replicó la chica sollozando- ¡No puedo rebajarme al nivel de un mero juguete sexual!

Ino se desplomó de rodillas sollozando mientras el chico quedo sin habla rascándose la cabeza; esta si que era una situación realmente problemática. En silencio se agacho junto a ella y la abrazo, al tiempo que Ino respondía al abrazo con fuerza, con miedo, con coraje y tristeza. La sensación fue tan terrible que casi hizo que el chico se soltara a llorar también; su desolación era tan terrible que se transmitía.

-¡No quiero ser un juguete!- dijo la chica llorando-. Yo lo amo… yo lo amo… solo a él…

-No eres un juguete…

-Si él me ama…- susurró la chica cubriéndose el rostro-. Debe escogerme sobre cualquiera… eso es amor, no?

-Si…

-Yo lo amaría aunque no pudiera tener sexo con él- dijo la chica limpiándose el rostro de las lagrimas-. Él debe escogerme… si no lo hace entonces no vale la pena intentarlo... o yo no lo valgo…

-Tú vales eso y más- dijo Shikamaru acariciando la cabeza de Ino-. Hermanita, se que Naruto te escogerá…

-No quiero que hables con él…- le advirtió Ino aun abrazándolo-. No necesito la lastima de nadie… no quiero vivir una mentira….

-Sabes que no lo haría- dijo Shikamaru sonriendo-. Seria demasiado problemático…

-Gracias, hermano…

-Solo… solo no me platiques cuando ya te acuestes con él- pidió Shikamaru sonriendo-. Es algo que no quiero enterarme…

-Idiota…- se rió Ino separándose del chico.

-Presumida…

-Te quiero…

-Te quiero…

Ino volvió a abrazar a Shikamaru mientras ambos guardaban silencio; no se trataba de orgullo o prejuicios, ahora se daba cuenta ¿Valía la pena luchar por un amor que no era correspondido? Cualquier persona diría que si a una cara bonita y sexo, tanto hombres como mujeres y mas aun a esa edad. Verdadero amor era algo más puro y poderoso. Se trataba de que Naruto la escogiera sobre todo, aun sin sexo ni cara bonita. Menos no podía valer la pena intentarlo. Pero Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto tiempo se tardaría el mismo en tomar aquella decisión. Esperaba que Naruto lo hiciera demasiado tarde, si realmente sentía algo especial por Ino…

* * *

-¿Bromeas?

-No…

-Diablos…- susurró Kiba impresionado-. Empezare por decir que no deberías ir por la vida contando tu vida sexual a los demás, menos cuando involucra a una señorita conocida…

-¡Imbécil!- replicó Naruto molesto- ¡No te lo cuento por morbo!

-¿No?

-Eres mi amigo…

-Pero no el mejor- replicó Kiba.

-Sasuke no esta… y nunca he hablado de estas cosas con él- dijo el chico agachando la mirada-. Contigo… bueno, ya hemos platicado de cosas parecidas.

-Si, como el baño de chicas- sonrió Kiba-. Bueno Naruto, suena a que realmente te esta evitando…

-Pero el beso…

-Supongo que hizo mas de lo que realmente quería hacer- dijo Kiba alzando los hombros-. Pero el beso es buena señal…

-¡¿Verdad que si?!- exclamó emocionado el chico.

-Solo esta apenada, dale un poco de tiempo- dijo Kiba con tranquilidad- Es lo mas que puedo decirte, yo voy varios kilómetros tras de ti… desgraciado…

-Jeje…- se rió Naruto rascándose la cabeza-. Supongo que tengo suerte…

-Y yo que pensé que estabas interesado en Ino…

-¿Ino?- de pronto el chico palideció.

-Si, tú sabes- respondió Kiba acariciando a Akamaru-. Últimamente te veía muy pegado a ella, siempre platicando, siempre saliendo a divertirse… Escuche un rumor de que entró a tu departamento…

-No… no… solo tonterías- dijo el chico de pronto con un golpe de tristeza en su pecho-. Ella esta… enamorada de Sasuke… nunca se fijaría en mi… soy muy poco…

-¿Naruto?

-Ella se merece a alguien mejor- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y Sakura se merece algo peor?- preguntó confundido Kiba- ¿De que rayos hablas, Naruto? Tú no eres un castigo…

-Soy un monstruo…

-¿Un monstruo que puede cogerse a Sakura pero no a Ino?

Naruto se levantó furioso y asestó un puñetazo en el rostro de Kiba, quien se desplomó confundido; el chico se acerco lentamente a su compañero y lo levantó con una sola mano, mirándolo fijamente y con despreció.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de Ino…

-¿Solo de Ino?- preguntó confundido Kiba.

-¡No hables de Ino!- repitió Naruto.

El chico arrojó al suelo a Kiba, quien cayó torpemente y lo volteó a ver confundido. Naruto se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir más. Kiba se quedo viendo como se alejaba confundido.

-¿Qué clase de imbécil eres, Naruto?- exclamó Kiba acariciándose la mandíbula-. Tú no amas a Sakura…

* * *

La negra noche y la luna llena, les ofrecían solo un poco de atmosfera; ambos chicos guardaban silencio viéndose fijamente, dejando que el otro tomara el primer paso, pero ninguno se atrevía ¿Era una desventaja o una ventaja ser el primero? De cualquier forma, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer movimiento. Mas ahora que ella habia mejorado notablemente.

Por fin Gaara se adelanto; la chica esquivo hábilmente los ataques y embestidas, inyectando Chakra en la arena a fin de despedazarla. La arena cayo al suelo, pero justo en ese instante el chico se avalanzo sobre Hinata, colocando una kunai en su cuello; ambos cayeron al suelo, con Gaara sobre ella. El encuentro termino con una victoria mas para el chico.

-Haz mejorado…

-Gracias- susurró la chica sonrojada.

-No podras avanzar mucho mas- comentó el chico-. Tu velocidad es superior, tu destreza también… te falta táctica.

-Y un poco de aire…- dijo la chica riendo con esfuerzo.

Sonrojado, el chico se levantó con prisa; al instante la ayudo a levantarse también a ella, pero la chica optó por permanecer sentada en el suelo, mientras limpiaba su sudor y miraba la luna. Con una timida sonrisa invitó a Gaara a tomar asiento a su lado, el cual lo hizo en silencio.

-Gracias Gaara…

-No es nada…- susurró el chico desviando la mirada-. Me has servido también a mi para entrenar…

-Seguro seras chunin sin ningun problema…

-Si… chunin- exclamó el chico mirando la luna.

Sabia perfectamente lo que sucedería durante las finales del examen, sabia lo que significaría: Hinata seguramente moriría en el ataque. El punto era aplastar a la aldea de la hoja en su totalidad, incluyendo a niños, mujeres y ancianos. Y también a Hinata. La sangre correría por las calles. Tambien la de Hinata.

Agacho la cabeza y cerró los puños con furia. Se sentía confundido, se sentía cansado y nada de eso le agradaba. No era como se suponía que debían sucederse las cosas; pero no entendía porque era aquello. De pronto sus deseos de pelear se veian menguados cuando pensaba en Hinata, pero no era por miedo ¿Entonces porque no quería pelear? Su pecho le dolia, le dolia mucho al pensar en la chica herida o muerta. Confundida, Hinata lo volteó a ver sonriendo.

-No quiero que mueras…

-Eh…- la chica se sonrojó, aun mas confundida-. Gracias… supongo…

-Realmente no lo quiero…- susurró Gaara pensando seriamente en decirle. Pero la chica no escaparía, simplemente alertaría a la aldea, no era una buena idea; trato de calmarse y decirse una y otra vez que era lo mejor.

-Me… tu… somos amigos- dijo la chica agachando la mirada sonrojada, pero con una gran sonrisa-. Tu… tu eres lindo… aunque tu vocabulario sea tan frio…

-Soy frio en general- replicó el chico mirándola fijamente.

-No tanto como crees…- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Y para su sorpresa, sintió la mano de la chica sobre su brazo; literalmente sobre su brazo. La arena se habia apartado, dejando un hueco sobre su brazo para el tacto directo de la chica con él. La chica le dedicó una timida sonrisa.

-Me alegra sentir que… que eres humano- dijo ella.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- exclamó asustado el chico.

-¿Gaara?

-¡Alejate!- el chico retrocedió asustado- ¡¿Cómo abriste mi escudo?!

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida la chica-. Pero si eres tu quien…

-¡No me toques!- gritó el chico asustado- ¡No me lastimes!

El chico de la arena se levantó y se giro, corriendo en la oscuridad; Hinata permaneció sentada en el suelo viéndolo desaparecer. No entendía nada, pero de pronto se sintió muy triste. Las palabras de miedo de Gaara la habían lastimado realmente ¿Qué cosa había hecho ella mal? ¿Por qué estaba enojado con ella? Todo iba tan bien, todo estaba tan…

-No me lo puedo explicar…- susurró la chica mirando la luna.

Y no lo podía, no lo podía en absoluto. Y esa tristeza la abrumo durante toda la noche, removiendo sus pensamientos… Destrozando su corazón.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Tras una larga espera, el siguiente capitulo de este fic; si bien no es tan "fuerte" como el anterior, confio que les gustara por igual. Como dije anteriormente quiero un Naruharem, pero también como dije no tolero el sexo a lo pendejo, asi que trato de darle dimensión a todo este asunto. Un capitulo emotivo que explica la forma de pensar de la mayoría de los principales, aunque aun queda mucho por desarrollar.

Como alguna vez dije, me enfocare en Naruto e Ino, pasando por Hinata y Sakura solo porque quedan de paso, siendo asi que paso a aclarar ese punto: no habrá mas personajes por ahí. Si bien salen como secundarios, no tengo ningun interés en profundizar en ellos o darles parejas.

Por favor no dejen de comentar, y disfruten del fic. Hasta pronto!


	11. Capitulo 11- Errores

**Capitulo 11- Errores**

-Bien, ya que estas tan interesado, seré sincero- dijo Kabuto sonriendo-. El amor es la respuesta…

-¿Amor?- preguntó confundido Gaara.

-Nada puede detener tu armadura de arena, es impenetrable- dijo el chico acomodando sus gafas-. Pero esta hecha para que tu odio sea lo que la alimenta; fue hecha para protegerte, si, pero esta en una recombinación constante que es difícil de describir. A efectos prácticos digamos que ni siquiera un Hyuga seria capaz de aplicar suficiente chakra para destruir tu armadura de arena, en cambio no por eso significa que nada pueda atravesarla… Un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte, de clas podría abrir un hueco… Claro que hablo del nivel uno, en un nivel dos o incluso con el Ichibi despierto es imposible que algo te dañe…

-¿Pero a que te refieres con amor?

-Supongo, porque nunca podre estar seguro, que la armadura se "desactivara" cuando una persona a la que ames intente tocarte…

-Entonces soy invencible- dijo Gaara con tranquilidad.

-En el torneo no encontraras a nadie que te haga daño con tu nivel 1- aclaró Kabuto sonriendo.

-Bien…

El chico se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más; Kabuto se quedó viéndolo, inseguro de si reportar esto a Orochimaru o dejarlo pasar. La pregunta era extraña, pero su comportamiento era el habitual ¿Es que la pelea contra Lee le había sembrado alguna clase de temor? No lo creía probable, así que decidió simplemente ignorarlo. Era ridículo pensar que alguien llegara a enamorarse de Gaara, así que como bien decía el mismo: era invencible.

* * *

"¿Por qué no le tengo miedo…?"

La lluvia caía con tranquilidad y silencio, y Hinata permanecía sentada esperando, mientras su mente confundida repasaba los eventos; el asesino de ninjas, el chico mas despiadado que había conocido, le tenia miedo a ella… A ella!

No entendía de que se trataba todo el asunto, pero alcanzaba a comprender que ahora los papeles se habían invertido ¿Realmente le tenia miedo a ella? Pero eso no importaba, no podía seguir pensando en el chico de la arena cuando ya no tenia más información que sacarle. Sasuke había sido de ayuda, y ahora entendía que debía ser más atrevida, mas decidida, con el fin de lograr conseguir la atención de Naruto.

Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba haciendo las cosas mal ¿Por qué la urgencia en conquistar a Naruto, porque la desesperación? Y entonces, su mente se aclaró y recordó una vez más a Ino. Más cercana que nunca a Naruto, jugueteando, coqueteando con el chico que siempre había despreciado ¿Y ahora se lo quitaba? ¿Si perdía a Naruto que le quedaba a ella? Nada. Ella no era nadie, no tenia nada… Pero sabía que podía llegar lejos, que tenia la habilidad y voluntad; pero lo necesitaba a su lado. No podría soportar perderlo: era su héroe, su ejemplo, su sueño. Moriría antes de entregar lo más preciado de su vida a otra persona.

"Yo soy suya…"

Con un suspiro se adelantó y en pocos segundos estuvo frente a la puerta de Naruto; tocó y por unos segundos deseó que no se abriera la puerta. Se estaba dando la vuelta cuando escucho como se abría.

-¡¿Hinata?!- exclamó Naruto preocupado.

-Ho… hola...- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

Su pelo estaba goteando, pegándose en su rostro, mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa al chico; Naruto la jalo dentro de su casa sin decir nada y cerró la puerta. Se dio media vuelta y tomó una sabana que estaba sobre su sillón, poniéndosela alrededor a la chica.

-Estas empapada- exclamó Naruto mirándola preocupado- ¿Qué haces aquí? Cogerás un resfriado…

-Yo… estaré bien- dijo la chica llanamente, agachando la mirada.

-Diablos- suspiró Naruto-. Yo… El baño esta al fondo, a la derecha…

El chico se dio media vuelta y tomó una prendas al azar de una bolsa negra, ropa que acababa de mandar a lavar; tomo dos piezas de cada prenda para que la chica no tuviera que darse dos vueltas. Se detuvo un instante cuando vio la ropa interior ¿Era mejor no darle nada o darle un short? Decidió que lo mejor era nada, no lo fuera a tomar como un insulto.

-Toma…- dijo Naruto entregando un montoncito de ropa a Hinata-. No se que necesites, pero podemos hablar ya que te cambies. Ponte lo que quieras, luego puedo prestarte alguna chamarra o suéter…

-Gracias…- dijo la chica avanzando en silencio, con la mirada al piso.

-¿Qué puede ser tan urgente?- se preguntó Naruto cuando la chica entró a su baño.

* * *

En silencio, el chico permanecía sentado trabajando en su mesa; trabajar era un decir, en realidad estaba dibujando, pero se tomaba muy en serio sus dibujos así como Ero senin se tomaba seriamente sus libros. El dibujo no era otra cosa que una replica de Sasuke; terminó el dibujo y luego reflexionando empezó a escribir los atributos del chico: afinidad fuego, poseedor del sharingan aunque no sabia hacer genjutsu aun; rápido y preciso… Algo más debía haber del chico. Dejo la hoja a un lado y empezó a dibujar a Gaara.

No recordaba bien los detalles de su ropa, así que el dibujo no era tan exacto como el de Sasuke, pero también lo termino en pocos segundos; entonces a un lado empezó a enlistar sus atributos también: Lento, silencioso; afinidad tierra; escudo perfecto de arena… temible…

-Vaya, que buenos dibujos- exclamó la voz de Hinata a sus espaldas.

Naruto volteó a verla, sonriendo nervioso por haber sido descubierto; pero pronto quedo pasmado. La chica vestía una de sus playeras amarillas con el símbolo rojo de Konoha, la cual llevaba holgada; y casi parecía que fuera todo lo que traía de no ser porque se alcanzaba a distinguir apenas un short. Por un momento casi le da un paro cardiaco al chico al pensar que solo estaba en bragas, pero entonces se sonrojo terriblemente al pensar que en realidad, no debía llevar nada debajo del short. Hinata fingió no notar esta reacción, pero no pudo menos que sonrojarse al mismo nivel que el chico.

-¿Evaluando a tus posibles oponentes, Naruto-kun?- preguntó inocentemente la chica con las manos a sus espaldas.

Esta posición remarcó los senos de la chica bajo la playera; Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la mesa, nervioso, mientras empezaba a reírse.

-Supongo que seria buena idea estudiarlos- exclamó el chico con ligereza.

-Pero la arena no es de tierra- señalo la chica con confianza-. Es de viento. El elemento de Gaara es el viento.

-¿En serio?

-Es algo complicado…- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Yo podría… enseñarte…

-Vaya, muchas gracias- exclamó Naruto sonriendo.

-Yo podría… hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Naruto…- dijo la chica sonriendo, nerviosa.

-Eh… que?

La chica se abalanzó sobre la espalda del chico y le rodeo el cuello con un brazo, al tiempo que su otra mano la posaba delicadamente en el pecho del chico; su rostro quedo al lado de la oreja de Naruto, y ella cerró los ojos nerviosa.

-Te amo…- susurró ella.

-Hinata…- susurró el chico, nervioso. No sabia que responder…

-Te amo, siempre te he amado…- susurró la chica sollozando-. No me dejes por ella… yo… yo puedo ser mejor…

-…

-Siempre he creído en ti, siempre he confiado en ti…- susurró la chica-. ¿Recuerdas las veces que no tenias almuerzo en la academia? ¿El primer examen chunnin?

El chico permaneció en silencio, confundido; hablaba de Sakura, Hinata definitivamente hablaba de Sakura ¿Cómo sabia ella de lo de Sakura? ¿Qué debía contestar en esos momentos? Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata siempre lo habia ayudado y muchas veces el no habia hecho nada mas que agradecerle llanamente. Nunca un intento de hacer amistad o alguna forma de devolverle el favor… todo porque en el fondo, Hinata le daba miedo. Ahora se daba cuenta que de cierta forma, habia hecho lo que todos habían hecho con el: alejarse de la persona que temia ¿Y todo porque? Porque no podía entender que alguien fuera amable con él, que alguien fuera bueno… Incluso Ino solo estaba con él debido a que conseguiría conquistar a Sasuke; pero Hinata era sincera.

-Yo quiero ser tu novia, déjame ser tu novia…- susurró la chica con la voz entrecortada, temblando; el abrazo se hizo mas fuerte y Naruto pudo sentir las lagrimas tocando su mejilla derecha.

-Yo…- Naruto puso su mano sobre el brazo de la chica y se soltó del abrazo mientras se levantaba y se giraba.

-¿Naruto…?

-Seamos novios, Hinata…- dijo el chico sonriendo, sonrojado.

-¿Naruto…?- la chica permaneció pasmada. De cierta forma, nunca espero que realmente él fuera a aceptar sus sentimientos.

-También me gustas…- dijo el chico sonrojado.

La cara de Hinata se ilumino y empezó a llorar de felicidad; la chica se arrojo a sus brazos y él la abrazo apenado, consciente de la posición de "no sostén" de Hinata. Intentó no pensar en cosas pervertidas, no arruinar el momento, y la abrazo en silencio mientras un poco de incertidumbre y calma invadían su alma. Por un momento se olvido por completo de Sakura y de cómo diablos explicaría aquello a Ino; por un momento, se sintió realmente amado y aceptado, y no pudo evitar derramar sus propias lagrimas.

* * *

-Bien, Kiba, tu puedes hacerlo- suspiró el chico mirando la lluvia-. Cosas raras están pasando y no puedes esperar mas tiempo…

Sosteniendo la sombrilla, Kiba se preguntó brevemente si era un buen momento, pero sabía que no había otro mejor; por los exámenes chunnin ambos estaban en la aldea, parados indefinidamente. Sabia que la ronda final se había retrasado debido a que las preliminares habían dejado muchos heridos entre los finalistas y necesitaban dar un "espectáculo" para los visitantes. Así que este era el periodo de tiempo mas grande en que los dos se encontrarían, y si bien no a menudo recordaba sus sentimientos, la verdad era que con lo de Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que otro imbécil le ganara la oportunidad que tendría con ella. Debía hacerlo ahora, y si las cosas funcionaban tal vez seguirían siendo novios después de las finales.

-Yo puedo hacerlo…

La lluvia seguía cayendo con tranquilidad, mientras Tenten salió del mercado; retrocedió sorprendida ante la lluvia, que empezó a caer silenciosamente sin que ella lo notara. Con un suspiro se resignó a mojarse, no se le antojaba estar dos o tres horas atrapada en un puesto de verduras, pero entonces un rostro conocido se acerco.

-Hola, Tenten- dijo Kiba caminando hacia ella.

-Hola, Kiba- sonrió la chica que apenas conocía pero que recordaba perfectamente de la pelea de Naruto.

-¿Ocupas ayuda?- preguntó el chico señalando su sombrilla-. Puedo llevarte…

-Jeje…- rió la chica-. No es que sea un carruaje…

-Yo… mala expresión- dijo el chico sonrojado.

-Realmente me harías un gran favor- dijo la chica corriendo hacia él.

Tente se abrazo de los hombros de Kiba, huyendo de la lluvia, mientras el chico se sonrojaba ligeramente; después, con mas tranquilidad, cruzo su brazo con el de Kiba y se colocó a un lado, acomodándose con tranquilidad al lado del chico. Kiba no dijo nada mas y empezó a caminar.

-¿Do-donde… esta tu casa?- preguntó Kiba.

-Cerca de la torre Hokage- dijo la chica.

-Cerca de la mía…- exclamó sonriendo el chico.

-Oh, vaya…- la chica permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de agregar-. Entonces podríamos vernos mas seguido…

-Supongo- exclamó el chico sonriendo.

Ambos continuaron el trayecto en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo sino una agradable tranquilidad.

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de BFD; en estos momentos estoy seguro que muchos tienen ganas de matarme por lo que acabo de hacer ¿Qué puedo decir? No pude resistirlo. Ya había mencionado con anterioridad que quería hacer un harem, y pues la intención sigue presente; aunque la idea de hace que Naruto quede con Ino aun sigue presente, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo lo desarrollare. Me pareció lo mas adecuado hacerlo de la siguiente manera, y espero les guste.

Por favor no dejen de comentar y esperen una próxima actualización de BFD… Muy próxima! Hasta pronto!


End file.
